Bound by Love
by Jade Morgenstern
Summary: Sebastian kills Clary, and makes Jace watch as penance for not joining him. Little does he know that Clary survived. She was rescued by a mysterious group of Shadowhunter from the future, who trained her for two years and gave her a disguise rune so she could go back to the Institute under a new name, and convince the world she's not Clary as Jace begins to fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Jade.**

**The first thing you should know about this story is that it was based off of Wisterian Princess' story, Heart by Heart.**

**The second thing you should know it that I got her permission.**

**I hope you like it! Enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

Clary was under the water, being held under by a pair of cold, white hands holding her under by her throat. Clary fought against him best she could, but her hands were bound behind her back, and her legs tried to fight him off.

Clary could hear a voice above the water, yelling unintelligible words, but she knew it was Jace who was doing the yelling.

Clary panicked as the last of the bubbles left her lips, and she had no more air. She tried to ram Sebastian with her knees, but his grip didn't loosen on her throat.

She was now becoming desperate for air, and she could still hear Jace's yelling. Sebastian's grip tightened on her throat, and she gasped, sucking in water.

She struggled, trying to get to the surface. The saltwater burned her throat. She felt the urge to scream, but she had no air for that. She felt herself getting dizzy, now desperate for air. She felt her consciousness slipping away from her, then everything went black.

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

The demon entered Rantemon. It was a different sort of nightclub; one with less of a party vibe, and more of a serene vibe. Why the demon was here, he was not sure; he was less likely to find someone in a place like this.

The club's dim light didn't conceal anyone; everyone was dancing on the supposed dance floor, which was plain and wooden, like the rest of the floor. The walls were brick, and covered in random posters. The music that played was sort of an alternative/indie thing.

That's when the demon saw her: a girl. This girl seemed different than all the other mundies in the club; she seemed like this club brought out her life. She seemed nearly lost in the music as she circled her hips and rolled her shoulders. Her glossy lips mouthed the lyrics, and the demon could see a few mundane boys staring at her with lust, and mundie girls staring at her with envy. A few tried to dance with her, but she quickly got bored with them, and spun away.

Her high heel boots moved nearly silently across the wooden floor- which was surprising considering they were so high.

She seemed to notice him, and was now looking him up and down with her dark, feisty eyes. She beckoned him to come to her, and he did. He danced near her, tasting her life and mortality through her scent. She was wearing a short, shiny, gray dress with a cropped sweater; not show much skin, but it complimented her shape nicely.

She then stepped closer,and her scent made his mouth water. "Would you like to go somewhere quiet?" Her voice was seductive, and had a hint of something he couldn't identify.

When he smiled, she took a hold of his hand, and pulled him through the crowd. She pulled him into the girls' bathroom, and the door swung shut behind them.

The bathroom was definitely different than the club; the fluorescent light burned his eyes as they adjusted, seeing a white tiled floor, and graffiti-covered stalls.

Her warm hand slipped from his, and she turned around, looking teasing, and seductive. "What's your name?"

The music of the club could still be clearly heard in the bathroom, but it was muffled.

_Youth knows no pain._

"Lars," he said, making one up on the spot that he thought she'd like. By the way she smiled, she did.

"I'm Heather," she said. _Heather_. It was a name that suited her perfectly; suited her golden beige skin, her curly black hair, and the feisty look in her black-brown eyes. Why was she so _perfect_? "I don't really do this often," she said, looking shy. She began to bend down to get something out of her boot. "In fact…" She pulled out something: a phone maybe. "I do it so rarely, that when I do…" She showed him what was in her hand, and his eyes widened. "I use protection." She seemed to be smiling at her own humor as she murmured an angel's name, and out came a seraph blade.

The demon stumbled back, and heard another angel's name from behind him- two. He spun around and saw two more girls, both in similar clothes to Heather, and both had similar black hair. The taller of the two had two seraph blades in her hands, and the shorter one had a whip. She flung it at him, and it wrapped around his throat as he tried to run. It jerked him, and he fell to the ground, hitting his back on the cold tile.

The song outside had changed, and seemed more upbeat.

_Like the shotgun, I can't be outgunned_

_I'm your prostitute, you gon get some_

Heather and the taller back haired girl stood over him.

"Did you want to, Clary, of should I?" Heather asked the other girl, looking at him with disgust. That was the element he'd missed in her voice: she'd been repulsed by him.

"I'll do it," said the other girl, Clary. She raised both swords, and plunged them into his chest.

* * *

"Clary… Clary, wake up."

Clary's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Heather's lovely face, framed by her black curls.

"Clary, you're leaving today," she reminded her. "You have to pack."

"Right," Clary sat up and stretched.

Heather stood next to her bed, arms crossed over her pajama T-shirt as she waited for Clary to get up.

Clary pushed the covers off her bare legs, and stood up, adjusting her skimpy nightgown.

"Breakfast first," said Heather, the corner of her lips curling up.

Clary followed Heather down the long hall of the the Foxwells' house, where Clary had been hiding for the last two years.

They went down the stairs, and down another hall till they got to the kitchen, where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Morning!" Said Olivia, flicking her highlighted brown hair out of her face, then eating a bite of her pop tart.

Clary sat down at the table and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. "Morning."

"Wow, you look tired," Dan chuckled from next to her, putting his elbow on the table.

"I am," Clary muttered, eyelids feeling heavy.

Heather set down a mug full of black coffee in front of her. "You're going to have to leave soon," said Heather, "New York is two hours ahead of Illinois, so whenever you leave, it'll be two hours later there."

"Right," she said, taking a large gulp of her coffee.

It had been two years since Sebastian attempted to kill her. After she thought she'd died, she'd woken up here, at the Foxwells' house in Illinois, where Heather, Olivia, Dan and Lyla all were. They'd told her that Heather had shot Sebastian right after he thought he killed her, and that they'd saved her life.  
She couldn't, however, tell anyone she'd survived. The future apparently depended on it.

Over the last two years, Clary had learned to love and trust these strangers, though she had no idea who they really were.

For now, they were her siblings. The eldest was Dan; he owned the house that they lived in after the Foxwells' parents died in the raid to save Clary from Sebastian. He looked after everyone. He had longish dark brown hair, and kind brown eyes.

The second eldest was Heather. She was one year older than Clary was, and she was beautiful. She'd thought of Isabelle when she'd first met Heather, with her high heeled boots and gorgeousness, but Heather was very different from Isabelle. She could predict Clary's preferences, and knew Clary's coffee order before Clary had told her her name.

Then there was the younger sister, Olivia. Olivia was kind, and usually in a good mood. She'd been affected by the death of Miami and Ashton Foxwell more than the rest, but she became okay after a few months. Olivia also seemed closer to Dan then anyone else, too, and Clary wondered how they were related in real life. She had noticed in the past that they both had brown hair, and the same smile.

And the youngest was Lyla. Lyla was small (and looked especially so with her black, waist-length hair), and self-confident- but not like Jace. Lyla always seemed like she was trying to be like someone; like she was following in someone else's footsteps, and Clary always wondered what that was about.

Out of everyone, Clary was closest with Heather. She always seemed to be able to comfort Clary, and knew the right things to say when she was missing Jace, or her mother, or Simon. Heather seemed detail oriented, too; like she'd picked up on Clary's habits, and knew how she was feeling before Clary knew herself.

It had also taken Clary a while to believe them when they'd told her they were from the future, but she did now. They'd told her things had to be this way; that the world had to believe Clary was dead, and that she had to go back to the Institute as Audrey Foxwell with her disguise rune, and pretend she didn't know them.

Thinking of it, Clary touched the rune on her right shoulder blade. She'd known what it did from the first moment she'd seen it on Heather's back, then she'd had it applied. Her red curly had was now straight, and black, and went to her waist. She'd gotten used to the annoying bangs that brushed her eyebrows when she tilted her head to the side, and not seeing the freckles on her fair skin. Clary had only recently gotten used to her stunningly beautiful blue eyes that she got caught in every time she looked in the mirror, though.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Dan, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hm?" Clary looked at him.

Dan had a concerned look on his face, and a piece of toast in hand. His gray, knit hat held his longish, brown hair down, but the ends poked out from around the rims.

Dan was cute, Clary thought, and funny, and kind; someone she may have wanted to date if she hadn't had Jace, but now that she did, she couldn't think of him like that at all. Dan was more like a brother to Clary, like Simon had been. _Still is_, Clary corrected herself, _even though he thinks I'm dead_.

"Just a little nervous," she admitted. She took another large gulp from her mug, and finished off her coffee. "I'll be fine, though."

Dan gave her a reassuring smile, and nodded. "Good."

* * *

Clary was wearing black skinny jeans, lace-up, thigh-high, high heeled boots, and a button down blue blouse with a leather jacket to top it off. Heather had dressed her in an outfit she'd never wear, as to not tip off Jace and the others that she was her. Heather hadn't let her pack her own bag, either, and Clary was a little scared.

"One more time," said Dan. "What's your name?"

"My name is Audrey Foxwell," Clary said.

"How old are you?"

Clary crossed her legs from her seat on the vacant couch she sat on. "I just turned eighteen."

"When's your birthday?" Olivia chimed in from her perch on the arm of the couch Dan and Heather sat on.

"December twenty sixth."

"Tell us about your family," said Heather.

"I have one older brother, Dan, one older sister, Heather, and two younger sisters, Olivia and Lyla. My parents, Miami and Ashton died two years ago in the raid to kill Sebastian Morgenstern. I shot him with an arrow and killed him as he was about to kill Jace Lightwood," it hadn't been her who'd done that, of course, it had been Heather. She was a skilled archer, and had taught Clary a thing of two over the last few years. Dan had thought her the art of the double sword.

"And the names of all your past boyfriends?" Asked Lyla, who was sitting on a single chair to Clary's right, her skinny legs crossed, showing off her too high heels.

"Nate, Aiden, Brian and Josh," all boys Clary had only met once, but they'd went over details with her about their "relationships." Clary guessed they were somehow linked to the Foxwells, but Clary didn't know how.

"Good," Heather smiled. "I think you're ready."

* * *

**So what did you think of the chapter, the basic plot, and the characters?**

**Honest feedback is appreciated, and constructive criticism.**

**I still need a beta for this story, BTW, so if anyone's interested...**

**I'll post again soon.**

**-Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So here's chapter 2 :)**

**Someone asked if I was going to vary it from Heart by Heart. Well, I plan on making it fairly different. Just wait till you see what happens ;)**

**By the way, in the last chapter, the song lyrics that played were both by Lykke Li. It was "Youth Knows No Pain" and "Get Some."**

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"I want you to have these," said Dan, handing Clary an envelope. Clary opened it, and pulled out several polaroids. She looked through them. There were pictures of a little brunette boy with an olive skinned baby on his lap. There was one with a woman with light brown hair in a nice dress, standing next to a dark haired man, who had his arms around her. There was one with a dark skinned girl leaning on a fence next to a girl with pale skin and black hair, the two must have been around twelve. There was one with the man and the woman from before, and they were in Shadowhunter wedding clothes. And finally, there was one with all of the children- including herself- in Shadowhunter gear, holding their weapons and posing in a line. Clary smiled. "Thanks, Dan."

"No problem."

Clary put them back into the envelope, and put them in her jacket pocket. She looked up at Dan now and gave him a sad smile. He looked sentimental.

Dan came up to Clary, and wrapped his arms around her. "Goodbye, Clary," he murmured into her black hair. "I'll miss you."

Clary wrapped her arms around his back. He was tall- almost as tall as Jace- and Clary had to tilt her chin all the way up to look him in the eye. She'd noticed long ago that he had a scar over his right eyebrow. "This isn't goodbye, you know. I'll see you again."

"I know," he said, voice low, "and I'll see you then," he released her.

Heather came to her next, wrapping her arms around her. Heather was taller than her, too. "I'll keep in touch," she said. "If you ever need to talk, call me."

Clary nodded. "I will."

Heather released her, and backed away.

Then came Lyla. Lyla wrapped her skinny, pale arms around Clary. Lyla was shorter than Clary by a couple inches. She must have been the same height Clary was when she was sixteen. Lyla's hip-length hair was black against her pale skin, which somehow made her appear to be smaller. "Bye, _Audrey_."

Clary chuckled. "Bye Lyla."

Lyla pulled back, looking right into her eyes. Lyla's eyes were gray, she noticed. "_Text_ me, will you?"

Clary nodded.

Before Lyla could back away fully, Olivia jumped on Clary. A thought occurred to Clary right then: Olivia had a round face, light brown, wavy hair, and olive toned skin; same as the woman in the wedding dress from the photo. "I'll see ya around, Clary," she said.

Clary all of the sudden felt overwhelming guilt. Olivia had taken the death of Miami and Ashton less well than anyone else.

She felt as if she'd lost her voice, and nodded numbly.

Olivia finally released her, and she stepped back to be level with her siblings.

"Goodbye," said Clary, then she turned, and stepped through the portal that she'd created.

* * *

Isabelle sharpened the dagger she had in her hand while half-watching her brothers duel with swords. Jace had taken off his shirt, and they were both incredibly sweaty.

Jace knocked the sword from Alec's hand, and put the tip of his training sword to his throat.

"That's me again," Jace grinned. "Again?"

Alec nodded, walking over to pick up his sword.

Jace's phone started ringing, and Isabelle glanced at it next to her. "Whose _Destiny_?" Isabelle asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No one," Jace said breathlessly, rejecting the call.

The corner of Isabelle's lips twitched. She'd known Jace had been seeing someone, though she hadn't been mentioned. Isabelle was glad Jace was finally getting over Clary. And if Jace and Destiny were dating, then they'd _all_ have someone.

"Whatever you say."

Jace and Alec lunged into another battle, and Isabelle couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, by the way," Jace said, "Maryse wanted me to remind you guys that the new girl will be here today."

"I know," said Alec, clearly struggling to concentrate on anything but their duel.

Isabelle had forgotten. "What was her name again?"

"Audrey something," said Alec breathlessly.

"Audrey Foxwell," Jace said. "From Illinois."

Alec frowned. "How can you remember that?"

Alec's sword flew out of his sweaty hand, and Jace put the tip of his sword to Alec's chest, just over his heart. "I win again."

Alec sighed, panting.

"I remember because I _listen_," Jace smirked. "Wanna go again?"

Alec nodded, and they started yet another duel.

"Hey, can we go to Pandemonium tonight?" Isabelle asked. "I want to meet Simon."

"Why can't you go alone?" Jace asked, sounding annoyed.

"Come on," Isabelle pressed. "You can bring Destiny."

Jace chuckled as he won another battle with Alec.

Alec leaned over, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His T-shirt was sticking to his back, Isabelle could see.

"Fine," said Jace. "What about the new girl?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Bring her."

* * *

Clary stepped through the portal, and she was suddenly in the Institute's courtyard. She looked up at the Gothic style building that she could now see without difficulty. She now had proper Shadowhunter runes, so she could easily see through glamours.

The air was cold, nipping at the bare skin on her face, making her ears and nose start to turn pink.

She pulled her suitcase behind her and pulled her leather jacket closed in the front. She rang the Institute's doorbell, and waited.

About a minute passed before Maryse Lightwood opened Institute's doors. Her eyes went wide when she saw Clary.

After Maryse was silent for several seconds, Clary knew she was going to have to speak up. "Hi," she said, smiling. "I'm Audrey Foxwell. Are you Maryse Lightwood?"

Maryse blinked away whatever thoughts were in her head, and offered her hand. "Yes."

Clary shook it.

"Please," said Maryse, "come in."

Clary followed Maryse to the elevator, and waited as it rode up. Maryse was staring at her, and Clary pretended not to notice. "How old are your children?"

It took Maryse a second to answer. "Um… Eighteen, nineteen, and twenty."

Clary nodded. So I suppose they're not really children anymore, are they?" She joked.

Maryse continued to stare, and Clary began to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," said Maryse, looking ahead, "you look a lot like someone I used to know."

Clary swallowed. That's when she noticed Maryse's suit jacket as undone, and her stomach was a little too big. Her eyes went wide.

Maryse noticed Clary was staring now, and put her hand on her stomach. "I'm expecting a baby," she smiled.

Clary looked up at her. She wondered if the Foxwells knew that Maryse was pregnant. If they did, they didn't tell her. "That's wonderful," Clary smiled as the elevator doors opened. "What gender is it?"

Maryse began to lead Clary down the Institute's hallway, and Clary pretended to look around curiously.

"We don't know," said Maryse. She sounded happy when she talked about her pregnancy, Clary noticed. "Robert wanted it to be a surprise."

Clary smiled. "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you." Maryse walked up to one of the open hall doors, and gestured inside. "This room will be yours."

Clary looked in and smiled. "Thank you so much for this, by the way."

"Of course."

Clary walked into the room, and propped up her suitcase.

"Would you like to meet my children?" Maryse asked.

Clary felt a surge of excitement burn through her, and a white, toothy smile broke across her face. "Yes," she said, probably with too much enthusiasm.

Maryse smiled. "Alright. They should be in the training room. Follow me."

Clary was struggling not to run to where she already knew the training room was. The need to see Jace was burning through her chest, and she tried to slow her already too fast pace.

Maryse seemed to notice her hurry, and got a slightly confused look on her face.

Clary slowed her pace a little more, so that she was following Maryse instead of walking next to her.

They entered the mouth of the training room, and Clary had to mentally command herself to stop rather than running the distance to the blonde boy with no shirt on, currently in a sword fight with his _parabatai_.

Jace looked gorgeous. He looked even more attractive than he had when he was seventeen. His gold hair seemed somehow more gold, and he'd gained some muscle, and some scars Clary could see from here. She wanted to look at Alec and Isabelle, too, but she couldn't take her eyes off Jace.

Maryse cleared her throat, and Jace looked over.

Clary breath caught in her chest as his eyes landed on her. It took him only a second to take her in, and his grin that he'd had from training with his _parabatai_ disappeared.

Alec- who hadn't looked at her yet- took the opportunity Jace had mistakenly given him, and slid the training sword across his bare, sweaty chest. Jace looked surprised as he looked back at Alec.

"I win," said Alec, sounding both pleased and breathless. Then he looked over at Clary, and his eyes went wide.

Isabelle- who Clary could now see behind Alec and Jace- had wide eyes, too, and her mouth had dropped open.

"This is Audrey Foxwell," said Maryse, "I told you earlier that she was coming. Audrey, these are my children: Alec, Jace, and Isabelle," Maryse gestured to each of them as she said their names.

While Clary's eyes were off Jace, she took the opportunity to look at Alec and Isabelle.

Alec was taller, and more muscular than she remembered. It looked like he'd finally gotten a haircut that worked on him, too.

Isabelle's hair was longer, and she was taller. She looked much more beautiful, too. How was that fair?

Clary had gotten a bit more of a womanly shape, and had gotten a little taller over the last few years, but still wasn't as beautiful as she'd hoped she'd become.

Alec, Isabelle, and Jace just stared at her. Jace looked hurt.

Clary swallowed, but put on a smile. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Clary tried not to notice that everyone was staring at her during dinner, but it was hard not to. Clary risked a couple of glances at Jace, but he looked like he was getting stabbed in the chest, so Clary avoided his gaze.

"So, Audrey," said Maryse, obviously trying to reduce the awkwardness, "you're from Illinois, is that right?"

"Yes," said Clary, beginning to go over her cover story in her head. "I live with my siblings in the suburbs of Chicago."

Maryse nodded. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Um," Clary cleared her throat to finished composing herself, then fell easily into what she'd rehearsed with her "siblings" at least fifty times over, "I have four siblings, two older, two younger: Dan, Heather, Olivia and, Lyla."

Maryse smiled. "Those are all nice names. Your parents chose well."

Clary realized she should be sad about her parents death, so she did her best to look a little sad. "Yeah. I miss them." She surprised herself with how good she was doing.

"Miss them?" Isabelle questioned. This was the first time Isabelle had said anything to Clary since she'd come back.

"They, um, died- two years ago." She looked at Isabelle, whose face reflected her own acting. Clary was impressed with herself now.

"Oh, I didn't know," said Isabelle.

Clary gave a sad smile. "It's alright."

"How did it happen?" Asked Alec, finally speaking up, too.

"It was two years ago," Clary recited, "on the raid to kill Jonathan Morgenstern."

At this, everyone looked up. Clary looked down at her plate and forked up a piece of broccoli, pretending not to notice. "We all went," she continued, "and I shot him in the end." She ate the broccoli on the end of her fork, and felt all the eyes on her. She finally looked up at them, and swallowed her food.

They were all staring at her now, eyes wide.

"Excuse me," Jace said, standing up and leaving the room.

Clary stared longingly after him. Why had she not thought about this before? It must be hurting him, seeing her and thinking she was dead. She sighed quietly.

"Don't mind him," said Maryse. "You just… remind him of someone he used to know."

"Who?" Clary asked, unable to take her eyes off the doors where he'd left from.

"His girlfriend," said Isabelle. "She died on that raid, too."

Clary looked at Isabelle; she looked sad as she spoke of Clary's death. Clary bit down on her tongue.

* * *

Jace stared at his bedroom ceiling from his bed. This new girl, Audrey, looked _just_ like Clary. She sounded like her, too. Her arrival was a painful reminder of what had happened two years ago; of how Clary was killed a matter of feet away from Jace, and he could do nothing to stop Sebastian.

There was a timid knock on his door, and he guessed it would be Alec, here to ask him how he was doing. Jace would lie, and say he was fine. "Come in."

The door opened, and someone stepped in, closing the door behind them. "Hi," they said quietly.

Jace's eyes widened when he noticed it wasn't Alec. He sat up quickly, and was looking at Clary's face. _Audrey_, he reminded himself, _not_ _Clary_. "Can I help you with something?" He asked, holding the hurt out of his voice.

"Um…" She looked down at her shoes. Thigh high boots, he noticed. They were a little Isabelle-ish, but they looked surprisingly attractive on her. His eyes widened slightly at his thoughts, and he moved his concentration to her face, It was a lot like Clary's- but without the freckles, and her eyes were different too, not to mention her hair. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss," she said.

Jace clenched his teeth, trying to hide the hurt that was plainly on his face; he could tell by the look on Audrey's face.

"Isabelle told me," she said, speaking as if she were speaking to glass that would shatter if breathed on too harshly, "about your girlfriend. I just wanted to say that I was sorry."

Jace scoffed. He tried to take his eyes off her and look at something else- anything else, but her face… "I don't understand why people find it necessary to apologize for things that aren't their fault."

"I'm not apologizing," she said, then seemed to think better of whatever she was going to say next. Clary's words echoed in his head.

"You're saying you're sorry that I'm unhappy."

Audrey nodded.

"... Do you want to go out tonight?" He asked suddenly.

Her eyes widened.

"Isabelle, Alec and I are going to a nightclub. You're welcome to join us if you want."

A smile played at the corners of her lips. "... Okay," she smiled.

"Do you have something to wear, or do you need Isabelle's help?"

"Um," she looked briefly down at her boots, then looked back up at him. "I think I may have something."

"Alright," said Jace, finding the corner of his lips curve upward. "I'll see you soon."

Audrey nodded, smiling, then left.

Did she like him? It was very possible; almost every girl did. She may be disappointed when she find out about Destiny then…

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it?**

**So, how do you think Clary's gonna react when she finds out Jace is seeing another girl?**

**Okay, I'm going to start taking requests now, so if anyone had any, PM me or leave a review ;)**

**Also still need a beta for this story if anyone's interested.**

**I'll see you soon!**

**-Jade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**So I finally got this done. It's a little long, but I think it's good. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary dug through the suitcase of clothes Heather had packed for it. It was a bunch of clothes Clary wouldn't typically choose for herself, but she supposed she could live with that. She wasn't supposed to be like Clary at all, including with fashion.

Clary pulled out a short dress that could pass for nightclub-y, and considered. She set it aside, and continued digging. She came across another dress, but her eyes went wide when she saw how much it revealed. She dropped it back in the suitcase, and picked up the one she'd set aside.

She went into the bathroom, and took off the clothes she'd worn that day, then slid the dress over her head. It was a thin, cool material, and a shiny pencil led color. It hugged her subtle curves in a way that emphasized them, and the sweetheart neckline attached to a choker. It was pretty on her, though Clary was self conscious about how it showed off her scars.

Clary looked at herself in the mirror and started brushing her hair. It was different having straight hair, Clary thought, it was easy to manage, and all she needed to do to fix it was brush it.

The bangs were an acquired taste though, but Clary liked them okay. She'd had them for two years now, so she was used to them. Clary pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and put on the boots from earlier.

She did her makeup- more than her usual eyeliner and lipstick, in the occasion of a nightclub- and put in silver hoops. And finally, Clary put two knives and her stele into her boots.

She gave herself a once-over in the mirror before going to her door. Clary jumped when she opened it, seeing Isabelle standing in front of it with her fist raised; as if she were about to knock.

She looked Clary up and down, and put down her hand. "I thought I was going to have to help you get ready, but it looks like you've already got it."

Isabelle was wearing a red halter dress with a plunging neckline, with gaps at her sides. Her ink-black hair was left plain, and down, and to top off her look, she had on her signature high heel boots, pendant, and whip.

"Um, yeah," Clary looked down at herself, slightly embarrassed that so much of her recently scarred skin was exposed.

"Well, let's go," said Isabelle, "the boys are waiting."

Clary followed Isabelle down the familiar hall of the Institute. Clary made a mental note that she should get lost at least a couple times to sell her story.

They stepped into the elevator, and started going down.

"Were you adopted by any chance?" Isabelle asked out of nowhere, looking at her.

Clary's surprised look was only half-fake. "What? No. Why?"

"No reason," said Isabelle, looking ahead as the doors opened.

They walked out, and Clary's eyes immediately went to Jace. He was in plain, black clothes, but she was focused on his expression when he laid eyes on her. He drunk in her appearance, eyes lingering on Clary's exposed skin. Clary blushed.

"Alright," said Alec. "Let's go."

* * *

Clary gazed out the window of the train. She'd missed New York so much more than she thought she had. Chicago was a busy city, too, but it was different somehow. It wasn't home.

"Is it different?" A low voice came from behind her.

Clary gasped and turned. Jace was sitting next to her now. She hadn't heard him sit next to her. "Yes," Clary answered his question, "a bit."

Jace was looking at her curiously, and he was closer in proximity then he had been to her in two years. She quickly looked out the window, not wanting to get lost in his gold eyes and forget who she was supposed to be.

After about a minute, Clary felt Jace's cool, calloused fingertips touch her bare back, and gasped slightly.

"What rune is this?" Jace asked, voice slightly curious.

This was the first time Jace had touched her since before she'd almost died. She felt sparks of electricity coming from his fingertips, and making her shiver. "It… It isn't a rune," she recited, knowing fully well that it was. "It's a tattoo. Some of the people in my family got the same one…" It was hard to concentrate on her lie when Jace's fingers still lingered on her shoulder blade.

His fingertips slowly trailed down her rune, and left goosebumps in their wake. "Interesting." He removed his fingers, and Clary took a shaky breath, trying to compose herself.

She realized that Alec was still sitting behind her, watching her, and she looked away, blushing slightly.

"We're here," said Isabelle, standing next to the pole and looking at her cell phone. "Simon's already there." She looked at Clary and smiled. "Welcome to New York, Audrey."

* * *

The loud music hit Clary first thing when she walked in. The familiar trance music of Pandemonium was a comfort to Clary after all this time. A smile broke across her features as she took it in; the hoard of people dancing on the dance floor with their rainbow extensions and leather, the flashing neon lights, and the artificial fog… The only thing missing was-

"Isabelle!" Someone came up to Isabelle in jeans and a T-shirt, his pale skin nearly glowing in the blacklight.

"Simon!" Isabelle gripped his T-shirt, and pulled him to her until their lips crashed together.

_Simon_! Clary smiled, and resisted the urge to run to her friend and throw her arms around him screaming '_Ive missed you so much!_'

Clary noticed Alec was looking at her again, and tried to cover for herself. "Is that Isabelle's boyfriend?"

Alec nodded, still looking suspicious of her. Suddenly, Alec's phone began to vibrate, and he took it out. Clary caught a glimpse of his screen; it said _Magnus_. Alec answered it, and disappeared into the crowd.

Clary looked up and saw Jace was nowhere in sight.

Isabelle came up to Clary then, hauling Simon with her by his hand. When he saw Clary, his eyes went wide. She swallowed.

"Are you alright on your own?" Isabelle asked her.

Clary nodded. "Yeah. My sister Heather takes me to nightclubs all the time."

Isabelle nodded. "Great. Here, give me your phone."

Without hesitation, Clary took her phone out of her boot, and handed it to Isabelle.

"Oh, by the way," Isabelle said as she started doing something on it, "Simon this is Audrey, the new girl. Audrey this is Simon, my boyfriend."

Clary smiled at Simon. "Hi."

"Hi…" Simon was staring at her with a shocked expression.

"What did you say your name was again?" Clary asked over the loud music.

"Um," he seemed to shake the thoughts from his head, "Simon."

"Nice to meet you, Simon."

Isabelle handed Clary's phone back to her. "I programmed my number in," she said. "Call me if you need anything."

Clary nodded and put her phone back in her boot. "Thanks."

Isabelle nodded at her, then turned to Simon. "You and I are going to dance." She took hold of his hand, and pulled him into the crowd.

Clary laughed. She guessed Isabelle and Simon had ended up dating then. She looked around to try and spot Jace, but didn't see him, so she went to the dance floor, and just started dancing.

* * *

Isabelle hauled Simon to the dance floor. He'd become somewhat of a better dancer over the time they'd been dating. "I forgot," she said as they got to the dance floor, "to tell you that Audrey looked like Clary. Sorry." She looked at him with a worried expression.

Simon looked a little distracted. "It's… fine. She… she looks-"

"She isn't adopted, I already checked," Isabelle interrupted. "Do you want to leave? Go somewhere else?"

Simon nodded.

Isabelle took Simon out of the club, and hailed a cab.

"Where to?" Asked the cabbie.

Isabelle thought for a second, then decided on Taki's. She told the man the address, then he started driving.

"How's Jace taking it?" Simon asked after a few minutes of silence.

Isabelle instantly knew what he was talking about. "Jace is okay it seems," she said. "He left in the middle of dinner, but he's fine now. He's moving on," Isabelle shrugged.

"With _Destiny_," Simon said her name with slight distaste.

"Yeah." Isabelle studied Simon's face for a long time, watching him look out the front windshield from the backseat. "Do you not _like_ Destiny?" She asked finally.

Simon shrugged. "She's okay. I just can't believe Jace went from Clary to _her_."

"She's less of a bitch with him," Isabelle shrugged.

Simon scoffed. "Barely."

Isabelle knew that Destiny called Simon the same names Jace did, and Simon didn't like it.

"We're here," said the cabbie.

Isabelle pulled out her wallet and began to pull out her money, but Simon laid his cool, white hand over hers.

"I've got it." Simon gave the cab driver money, and they both got out.

* * *

Clary knew that she either wanted Simon, Heather, or Jace with her right now, but she was alone. She felt oddly okay with it though; it gave her time to think.

Clary thought about what to do with Jace. She wanted to be with him, but if she were to do that, then he'd have to fall for Audrey.

She went over her cover story in her head again. _My name is Audrey Foxwell, my parents are dead, I have four siblings, I'm from Chicago, I…_

Clary was distracted from her thoughts when she finally spotted Jace. He was dancing with a girl who looked like she was really into him. She looked a bit out of place in Pandemonium, like Isabelle did in her red dress. This girl was in red, too, and she looked like she could be a Victoria's Secret model; long legs, big boobs, and looking completely comfortable in her plunging neckline.

The way she was dancing, and how close she was to Jace made Clary tense slightly. She didn't like her, she decided. She girl moved in closer to Jace; gripping his shirt with her left hand, and looping her right arm around his neck. Then, she kissed him.

Clary gasped, and involuntarily took a step back. She hadn't realized she'd stopped dancing, and she'd just bumped into a couple who'd been making out. They both glared at her, and she moved, looking back at Jace.

He was now fully making out with the girl, and they both looked into it. They couldn't be strangers, Clary decided, they had to know each other.

The shock of seeing this slowly faded, and got replaced with grief. Clary suddenly felt weak; like she was going to faint. She tore her eyes away from them, and shoved her way through the crowd. She needed to get away from all of these people.

The made her way to the storage closet that said "NO ADMITTANCE" on the door, and stumbled in. Once she was alone, she let herself crumple to the ground, and cry.

* * *

Magnus had been sitting at the bar with Alec after dancing. They were both sweaty, and breathless, and were now talking while sipping on vodka martinis.

"It was _epic_," said Magnus, his voice slightly affected by his fourth martini, "those faeries sure know how to party."

Alec nodded at him; he was listening, but distracted, Magnus noticed. He was very perceptive- even under the influence of alcohol.

"What's on your mind?" Magnus asked, having to talk a little louder over the music.

A small, cute pucker appeared between Alec's eyebrows. He was partially lost in thought. "The new girl. She's kind of… _interesting_."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Are you turning _bisexual_ on me Alexander?" He teased.

Alec shook his head, looking back at his martini. "Not like that. She actually reminds me a lot of Clary."

At this, Magnus' eyes widened slightly. They may have widened more if he'd had less to drink. "How so?"

Alec shrugged. "Besides her _looking_ a lot like her, it's the little things. I've noticed she already likes Jace a lot, and they only just met."

Magnus nodded. "Does she know about Destiny?"

Alec shrugged. "She will soon."

* * *

Why had Clary not thought of this before? It's not like Jace would just be waiting for her to come back; he had to move on _eventually- _especially since he thought she was dead. And shouldn't she be happy? Jace had the ability to move on once she was gone. That should be good news.

Clary was currently sitting on the floor, knees tucked up to her chest as she leaned against the wall. She'd stopped crying, too, and now was just blinking her wet, inky lashes, trying to clear the remaining tears.

What she should do, she didn't know. How could she deal with Jace being with another girl?

She was suddenly filled with anger, and hate for the other girl- whoever she was. Clary stood up and sniffed. It took her a second to get used to the heels again, but as soon as she did, she pulled out her phone to look at her reflection in the screen. She looked awful; her eyes puffy, dark, inky streaks down her cheeks. She took out her ponytail, and put her hair down to try to partially conceal her face.

She carefully slipped out of the storage room, and across the club to the ladies room. As soon as she got there, she ran the faucet on warm, and splashed the water onto her face. It helped; she already felt better.

She heard the door be thrown open, and heard that it was a couple, kissing. She tried to ignore them, and continued trying to her her makeup off. She looked up at the mirror, looking at herself. She had a hard look on her face, and the ends of her bangs were wet, and sticking to her face.

She saw the couple disappear into one one the stalls. She pulled out her phone, and scrolled to Heather's number. Her thumb hovered over the call button, but she decided against it. She could call Heather once she knew more.

She slid her phone back into her boot, and left the bathroom.

* * *

Clary and Jace were now on the train, on their way back to the Institute. Clary sat next to an empty seat as she looked out the window. Jace was standing, hanging on to the pole, and Isabelle and Alec had left with their boyfriends.

Clary glared out the window. She hadn't said one word to Jace since she saw him kissing that girl, and she didn't plan to. What would she say? Audrey Foxwell has only supposed to have known Jace for one day.

"You washed your makeup off," said Jace, his tone neutral.

"It didn't agree with me," she said, a hint of ice edging her tone that she couldn't help.

"... Well if it's any consolation, I think you look better without it."

This made Clary's anger fade for a moment. She felt softer briefly, then remembered the other girl, and refocused her glare on her reflection. She wasn't Clary anymore, she was reminded as she looked over her raven colored hair, bangs and lack of freckles. You could barely see her eye color in the reflection, though.

"Who was that girl you were kissing?" Clary asked suddenly, unable to help herself.

"Oh," Jace's tone changed from his honest compliment to his arrogance. "Jealous, are we?"

Clary's teeth sunk viciously into her tongue. "You didn't answer my question," she stated.

"You didn't answer mine."

Clary didn't know why Jace was getting to her this much; he was Jace. "No. I'm simply curious," she lied coolly. "Now it's your turn."

There were a few seconds of silence before he answered. "That was Destiny. She's my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend_, Clary's stomach knotted, _of course_. "That's a little ironic," her tone had turned harsh, ice cold, and dark as her eyes narrowed. She still wasn't facing him. "Just this afternoon, you were morning your last girlfriend, and now this evening, you're shoving your tongue down a different one's throat," her voice was almost a growl now. "What would Clary think?"

The silence that followed made Clary realize she'd gone too far. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and saw that he was looking at the ground; a hard, sad expression on his face and his knuckles white as his hand gripped the pole.

_Too much_, Clary thought, looking back at the window. In her reflection, she saw all traces of her anger had disappeared, and she now looked sad, too.

* * *

_Clary was in a small, claustrophobic cement room, only lit by one dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling._

_Clary felt along the ice-cold, smooth walls. "Hello?" She called. "Is anyone there?"_

_"I'm here," said a dark, hauntingly familiar voice: Sebastian._

_Clary gasped and spun around, but no one was there. A dark chuckling followed, and Clary realized it was coming from the drain in the center of the room. She back up against the wall, gasping in panic._

_"Did you miss me, Clarissa?" Sebastian's voice said, then thick, scarlet liquid started bubbling up from the drain._

_Clary screamed as the liquid bubbled up, and started to crawl across the floor towards her. She turned her attention to the wall, and started frantically searching for a way to get out. "Let me out!" She yelled, scratching against the smooth cement walls. She began pounding, then she felt something hot touch her bare feet. She gasped, and looked down to see the blood had started filling the small room, and was gathering around her feet. The worst part was that she could tell it was fresh. It was then when Clary realized she was wearing a long, white dress._

_She turned back to the wall, and began banging her fists against it. "Let me out!" She screamed. "Sebastian, let me out!"_

_She heard Sebastian's laughed echo off the walls, but didn't know where it had come from._

_The blood was filling the room fast, and was now soaking the rim of her knee-length dress. "SEBASTIAN!" She screamed. She searched the room, feeling the walls. "Sebastian, please!"_

_The blood bubbled up to her waist now, and she started to panic. She suddenly looked at the light bulb. That had to go somewhere._

_She made her way to the middle of the room, and reached up to the base of it. The ceiling was just low enough to her to be able to reach the top if she went on her toes._

_The cement at the base of the cord crumbled when she touched it. She clawed at it urgently, and it began to crumble away._

_She suddenly felt a hand grab her ankle, and screamed. It was coming from beneath the blood._

_A hand came down from the small hole in the ceiling she'd dug, and offered her a lifeline. She grabbed it, not caring who it was. They pulled her up, and as she hit the ceiling, it crumbled away._

_She was set easily down next to the hole as she hyperventilated. She could still smell the hot, fresh blood in the air, and her stomach churned._

_She looked up to see who her savior was. It was the girl Jace had been dancing with at the club, and she was naked. Her too long, straight honey hair fell partially over her chest, covering her._

_"Come with me if you want to live," she said, spinning around and started walking away._

_Clary followed her, leaving bloody footprints as they walked._

_As they made their way down the dark hallway, Clary found herself shrieking when a bat flew over her head._

_They then entered a room full of bodies. They all had colorless skin, and their eyes were stuck open. They all had various cuts of deep wounds, their scarlet blood running across the floor and going into a drain._

_Clary screamed in horror when she realized she recognized these people; every last one. They were all her friends, family, people she'd only seen once or twice…_

_Jocelyn, Luke, Isabelle, Maryse, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Heather, Dan, Aline, Helen, Olivia, Lyla, Max, Nate, Aiden, Brian, Josh..._

_Clary screamed and stumbled backwards. She slipped on some blood, and fell into someone's chest, and they caught her. Their arms were muscular, and smeared with dried blood._

_"It's alright Audrey," said said in her ear. "You're safe."_

Clary sat up in bed screaming. Someone caught her arms as she did.

"Audrey!" It was Jace. He was sitting on the bed in his pajamas, looking concerned and tense at the same time.

Clary let out a little whimper as she realized it had all been a dream. She was in her bedroom at the Institute, her light turned on and she was clean of any blood. She was covered in sweat, and her short, white, sexy nightgown was slinging to her skin, and her hair stuck to her neck.

"You're safe," Jace said gently, looking right into her eyes.

Tears burned in Clary's eyes, and began to run down her face. She threw her arms around his neck, and began crying. Clary didn't care about her alias at this point; all she cared about was being here, in Jace's arms, safe.

Jace's arms went slowly, and carefully around her, as if she were made of paper thin glass. "Shh," he said, "you're okay." His voice was a comfort to Clary as she shook in his arms. She'd missed everything about him so much; his voice, his comfort, his touch, his kiss…

After a few minutes, Clary had calmed some, and was now just taking deep breathes.

"Are you alright?" Jace finally asked.

Clary swallowed and nodded. "Just a dream," she whispered, sniffing.

Jace slipped back from her, and she suddenly felt cold again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Clary shook her head.

"... Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No," Clary said quickly. She looked down at her hands now; they were gripping the sheets so hard that her knuckles were white.

Jace's hands slowly slid away from her shoulders, and he swallowed. "... You want to get something to eat then? Drink?"

Clary shook her head. "I'll be fine here." She was still shaking, she noticed, and apparently, so did Jace.

"... I'm sorry for what I said on the train," she said suddenly, looking at the floor next to her bed. "I'm sure your girlfriend would be glad you could find happiness again."

Jace was quiet for a few second before saying: "I forgive you."

She looked back up at him now. He looked almost kind. He took her hand. "Come with me."

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I know that's kind of a lot for her first day, but what do you think?**

**If you have any requests, leave a review or PM me :)**

**I SUPER love getting reviews! When I saw I had ten, I was like WOW! YAY!**

**One last thing: This was based on the story Heart by Heart written by Wisterian Princess. If you like this, you'll probably like that one :)**

**See you later!**

**-Jade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa! 17 reviews! That's so awesome!**

**I didn't expect such support for this story since it was based off of another, and the others who did this got criticized. I thought I was going to have to fight through people who hated it, but you guys are great!**

**Anyway, chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary walked with Jace, her hand still in his. She was glad to have her hand in his again; it was like she'd never left. But she _did_ leave, she reminded herself, he can't mean anything by this because they'd technically only just met.

As they got to the library, Clary knew where they were going: the greenhouse.

Jace too her up the winding, metal staircase into the room full of greenery. As she walked in, she remembered the first time she'd been here, on her sixteenth birthday. She smiled, and looked around, taking it in again for the first time in years. It still smelled just as delicious, and was beautiful, the flowers in full bloom. It must have been one or two in the morning.

"Do you like it?" asked Jace, watching her expression.

She remembered that this was the first time _Audrey_ had seen this room, and nodded, still smiling. "It's beautiful."

Jace looked around at the domed, glass ceiling, into the darkness outside. "I come here sometimes when I need to think," he said.

_I know_, Clary thought, looking around the room more. "... Hey, how did you know that I was having nightmares?" Clary asked carefully. She was honestly curious.

Jace took a second to answer. "I heard you screaming."

Clary looked at him then. He looked like he was lost in thought. "Was I screaming?" she asked in a small voice. She knew she had lots of nightmares, and often screamed in her sleep. Back in Illinois, all of the Foxwells had woken her up from Sebastian killing her, or her finding Jace dead, or her drowning again...

Jace swallowed and nodded. "At first I thought I was dreaming," he said as if he hadn't meant to say it out loud. His hand tightened on hers, then he seemed to remember she was there. He looked back at her, and took his hand out of hers.

Clary suddenly felt cold without the heat she got from only his touch.

He sat down on the ground, and Clary sat next to him. "Why did you think you were dreaming?" she asked carefully, already pretty sure she knew the answer.

Jace looked down at his wrist, where he was slowly tracing his scars. "Nothing," he said, "nevermind."

"... Is this about Clary?"

Jace looked up at her for a second, then looked back down. "You don't tell me about your dreams," he said, "why should I tell you about mine?"

Clary weighed her options. She could tell Jace about parts of her dream, or she could dismiss her curiosity about his. "Blood," she said.

He stopped tracing his scars, and looked over at her.

"Drowning in blood," she recalled the images in her head that she didn't want to. "And seeing the people I love on the ground, dead…" she hadn't noticed she was shaking again until Jace put his hand over hers to comfort her. Her shaking stopped immediately.

"Do you often have nightmares?" he asked, looking concerned.

Clary looked down.

"What do you get them from?" he asked.

She couldn't tell him that, so she changed the subject. "You didn't answer me again."

Jace sighed, and she looked up at him. He was still quite taller than her, even while sitting down. He removed his hand from hers again, and looked out the glass wall into the darkness. "I still dream about Clary," he said, "and what I could've done to save her."

Clary swallowed. She was about to say that it wasn't his fault, and there was nothing he could've done, but she wasn't supposed to know what happened.

"When I came into the hall, I heard you screaming, and I thought…" he swallowed, taking a long pause. "I thought that it was another dream, and that Clary was dying again."

Clary's molars sunk into her tongue until she tasted blood. "... What happened?" she asked in a small voice, not wanting to blow her cover.

Jace swallowed again. "Jonathan Morgenstern, the guy you shot… as a punishment for us not joining him, he tied me up and drown Clary in front of me."

The look on Jace's face was so heartbreaking that Clary had to bring her hand to her face to cover her mouth. "... That's… so awful," she managed, half talking about his sadness. "Jace I'm _so_ sorry," this came from her, apologizing for lying to him. It made sense in this context, but she felt she needed to say it. He was in so much pain. Tears stung the backs of her eyes, but she fought them. It would look strange to see a girl he'd just met cry about the story of his lost love.

"You mean you're sorry I'm upset," Jace looked at her then.

She couldn't bring herself to say anything, so she just nodded.

"Well this time," he looked back out the window, "I am."

* * *

Jace sat in the greenhouse, watching the sunrise out the roof. The purple, orange, and pink decorated the sky, signifying the dawn of a new day.

He looked next to him now, at the girl who had fallen asleep talking to him. _Audrey_. He'd only known her for a very short period of time, but he felt like he'd known her longer. _It's because she's like Clary_, he thought.

Audrey not only _looked_ just like Clary, but her voice was the same, she said some things Clary had. She was so similar, yet... she wasn't.

Jace looked over her exposed skin. It was absent of any freckles, and covered with the scars that all Shadowhunters had. There were less than most he'd known though.

Audrey's black hair splayed around her and her head rested on her left arm. She looked peaceful in sleep, almost child-like. Her eyelids were gently closed, and her dark lashes hid the slightly purple skin under her eyes that signified she got as little sleep as he did.

Audrey had said she'd often had nightmares, Jace remembered. He wondered why.

As the sun rose into the sky, Jace decided it was time to leave the greenhouse. He slowly and carefully put one arm under Audrey's knees, and the other under her back. As she lifted her, her head fell back, and her raven hair hung down. She let out a small noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a sigh, but she was obviously still asleep.

Jace carried her out of the greenhouse, and down the hall to her bedroom.

He laid her gently in her bed, and pulled her covers up to her chin. Jace couldn't help but stare at her now. He saw Clary in her, which gave him the urge to hold her. She wasn't Clary, he reminded himself painfully.

He noticed her suitcase was on the floor, closed, but unzipped by the foot of her bed, and there was an open white envelope on her nightstand next to her phone. The contents of the envelope were peaking out, and curiosity got the best of him. Jace slipped a photo out. It was a photo of five teenagers standing in a line outside, in Shadowhunter gear, and they all held weapons.

All the way to the right was a boy; he had a sword in both hands, and one arm around the girl to his left. She was beautiful, and feisty-looking, and she held a bow in her left hand. In the middle was Audrey, holding two swords and laughing; her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail-braid. The girl to Audrey's left was shorter than she was, and had olive toned skin. She looked happy in the picture, but Jace could see something slightly broken in her eyes. And finally, the girl on the end; she was short, and skinny, and her ink-black hair went to her waist. She was holding a whip that was coiled around her right wrist, and Jace looked closer. She also had a pendant around her neck, the red gem the size of a baby's fist. That was the _exact_ pendant Isabelle had. She was a mini Isabelle.

When Jace heard Audrey stir, he put the photo back. She didn't wake, but was now on her side, facing away from him. He couldn't help but notice her tattoo on her right shoulder blade, only covered by the thin, lacy strap of her tiny nightgown. It was very black against her fair skin, and it was very intricate. It almost looked like a rune.

Jace decided it was time to leave. He walked out of the room, and gently shut the door behind him.

* * *

Isabelle walked down the Institute's hallway, on her way to her bedroom to change. She'd just come back from spending the night at Simon's apartment, wearing his shirt to bed, and hanging out with Maia over coffee that morning while Simon and Jordan were still sleeping. It had been a good day so far, Isabelle decided.

Isabelle paused when she heard a door opening. She turned around and saw Audrey's room door opening, and out came…

"Jace?" Isabelle question.

Jace looked over at her. "You're home late," he said, looking and sounding bored.

"... Did you just come from-"

"I did. What's it to you?"

Isabelle only blinked. "Nothing." She turned back around, and headed to her bedroom.

* * *

Clary woke up from the sound of her cell phone ringing. How did she get back to her bedroom? Had the greenhouse been a dream?

She took her phone off the nightstand, and looked at the screen. There was a picture of Heather on the screen, her lips pursed in a playful way. Clary answered it, and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Audrey," said Heather's familiar voice. "You forgot to call me yesterday," Clary could hear the smile in her tone.

"Sorry," she said, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. "I was a bit preoccupied."

"With _Jace_?" she giggled.

"Um… no." She began to neaten her hair with her fingers.

"... Clary, what's wrong?" Heather could always tell how Clary was feeling; there was no use hiding anything.

"Jace has a new girlfriend." She closed her bathroom door with her foot, and turned on the shower.

Heather was quiet for a few second. "What?"

"I said Jace has a girlfriend," Clary had already come to terms with this in her head- mostly.

"Clary, I'm _so_ sorry," Heather said, "I didn't know. Jace never..." she trailed off.

"Never what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Clary was too tired to be curious about what Heather was going to say.

"Do you want me to come over there?"

"No," Clary held her phone to her ear with her shoulder, and tested the shower water. It had warmed up quickly. "It would be kinda weird if you came on my second day."

"True," Heather agreed.

"Is that Clary?" asked Lyla's voice in the background.

"Yeah," said Heather.

"HI CLARY!" Lyla shouted.

Clary giggled, instantly feeling better. "Hi Lyla."

"Clary says hi," Heather said to Lyla.

"Wait, that's _Clary_?" said Dan's voice.

"Yeah," said Heather.

"Can I talk to her?" Dan asked.

"Give me a _minute_," Heather said possessively. "Clary, do you wanna talk to Dan?"

Clary nodded, then remembered Heather couldn't see her. "Yeah."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Clary," she said, then Clary heard her hand the phone off.

"Clary?" said Dan's voice.

Clary smiled upon hearing his voice. "Hey, Dan."

"How's New York?" he asked. He sounded like he already missed her, which made Clary smile.

"It's fine," she sighed. "Jace got a new girlfriend."

"What?" Dan obviously hadn't been expecting this. "Clary, I'm so-"

"It's fine," she said, hearing the tears creeping into her own voice. "Jace has moved on." A single tear fell down her face, and she sniffed, wiping it away.

"Oh, Clary…" Dan's voice held the comforting tone it usually did. "Is there anything I could do?"

Clary sighed. She realized the bathroom was filling with steam, and tested the water again. "Dan I have to go. Can I talk to you later?"

"Sure," he said. "Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"I…" he trailed off. "Clary I…"

The silence that followed was so long, Clary thought he'd hung up. "Dan?"

"Never mind," he said. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Dan hung up and Clary looked at her phone screen. What was that about?

* * *

**So did you like it? I know this chapter isn't very eventful, but it's important. Who noticed why?**

**What do you think that thing with Dan was about?**

**Anyone have any guesses about the Foxwells, and who they really are?**

**And finally, does anyone have any requests? If so, PM me or leave a review.**

**I love reviews!**

**-Jade**


	5. Chapter 5

**34 reviews! Wow =D I can't believe this story is as popular as it is! Did I already say that? Well, I still can't! This is SO amazing guys, thanks!**

**Someone said that I was as good as Wisterian Princess, and that made me SO happy! I was like WOW 8D (8 + D = face BTW). That means a lot to me, THANK YOU!**

**I'm taking some of the suggestions/requests, but I can't make Jace find out yet for 2 reasons.**

**1) if he finds out too soon, he'll die and**

**2) then the story would end! I want this story to be long, with lots of plot and character development :)**

**A lot of you guessed a lot of things right, I'll just tell you that ;P**

**And finally, someone said I was totally screwing with their emotions, lol! You should've seen me while reading _What if She Was_ by _Wisterian_ _Princess_. I CRIED!**

**So I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**DIRECTORY**

**Foxwells in age order**

**-Dan**

**the eldest and only boy in the Foxwell family. He's currently 20, and runs the mission of time travel after Miami and Ashton died in the raid to save Clary**

**-Heather**

**gorgeous older sister of Audrey/Clary who seems to be who Clary is closest to**

**-Audrey**

**secretly Clary Fray. She's gone back to the Manhattan Institute under Top Secret orders from Dan (who, again, now runs the mission that has to do with time travel)**

**-Olivia**

**still a bit of a mystery. She bares resemblance to Miami, whose death affected Olivia most of all**

**-Lyla**

**described multiple times as a "mini Isabelle"**

**Other OCs (Own Characters)**

**-Destiny**

**Jace's girlfriend, not yet introduced but is called "bitchy" by Simon**

* * *

Isabelle stared at one spot on the floor with horror, fear coursing through her veins and tears stinging the backs of her eyes. What had she _done_?

Isabelle was visibly shaking, and she couldn't seem to stop. What was she going to _do_? There was no way to hide this; no way to leave this behind.

It was an accident. Isabelle had betrayed him, but she hadn't meant to.

She rested her face in her hands, and began to weep.

* * *

Clary pulled back the bowstring of her bow and aimed the arrow at the target. She pulled the bowstring back until it touched her nose, then paused there. She let the bowstring slip from her fingers, and the arrow flew into the center of the target.

A smile stretched across her face, and after a second, she lowered her bow.

"Who taught you that?" asked Alec from the doorway of the training room. Clary hadn't noticed he was there.

"My sister, Heather." Heather _was_ the person who had taught her archery. Her training had been ruthless, but never brutal like it had been with Dan. He'd worked her till she had to beg him for a break.

Alec nodded, looking at her bow. "Are you Clary?"

Clary was taken aback, and nearly let her fear and shock show, but quickly recovered it as surprise. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Just answer the question," Alec said plainly. He looked slightly pissed off.

"As in Jace's late girlfriend?" Clary tried to raise one eyebrow, but failed, and raised both.

Alec narrowed his eyes. "It's a yes or no question. Answer it."

"No."

Alec obviously didn't buy it. "Answer it _truthfully_."

"Okay; no."

Alec crossed his arms. "Come on. You look like Clary, you talk like Clary, and you've already fallen in love with Jace."

Clary blushed, but used it to her advantage. "I'm not in love with Jace," she scoffed, but still sounded embarrassed at the same time. How was she this good at acting? All the credit probably went to Heather for teaching her these things. "I've only known him for _four_ days."

Alec eyed her; he was still suspicious, but he partially believed the act she was putting on.

"Do I really look that much like Clary?" she questioned innocently after a few seconds of silence.

Alec pressed his lips into a frustrated line. "Look…" he sounded calmer now, but he was obviously getting impatient. "If you are Clary, I'll let you explain. I won't do anything rash. I promise."

Clary bit her tongue. She thought about telling him, but decided against it. Dan had said she couldn't tell _anyone_. "I'm not Clary, Alec," she said carefully. "I understand that you want your _parabatai's_ girlfriend to come back so he can be happy, but she's dead, and I'm not her."

Alec swallowed, looking a little sad, and defeated. "She was my friend, too," he said, then left the room.

* * *

_"Last chance, Clary," said Sebastian, "join me?"_

_Clary spat on his boots from the ground. "I'd rather die," she growled._

_A sick, wide grin stretched across Sebastian's face. "That can be arranged."_

Clary sat up in bed and gasped. _It was just a memory_, she comforted herself. Clary found herself often reliving this particular one in her head over and over again.

Clary's lamp was still on from earlier; her forgetting to turn it off.

Clary suddenly didn't want to be in her room anymore. She threw off her blankets, and walked out. Upon entering the hallway, she fixed her nightgown, and ran her fingers through her hair.

What was she _doing_, she wondered? She actually didn't even know _why_ things were the way they were. Why had the Foxwells traveled back in time? Why would Jace die if she told him she was alive? Why did she have to come back as someone else?

She leaned against the wall, and looked up at the ceiling. It was domed here in the hallway, and she wondered how high she could throw an apple here.

Something furry touched her leg and she gasped, looking down. Church was rubbing up against her bare legs, purring. She crouched next to him, and began scratching behind his ear.

"You probably remember me, don't you?" she whispered, finding it amusing that the cat was the only one who knew everything.

"Awake again?"

Clary gasped, shooting to her feet and having Church spring away in surprise. Jace was standing about five feet from her. Wasn't she supposed to be a _Shadowhunter_? Why could she never tell he was there?

The corner of Jace's lips pulled up. "Did I scare you?"

Clary nodded, smiling. She was happy to see him. Even his just standing there was enough of a comfort to Clary since it had been years since she'd had him with her.

"Sorry." Jace walked up to her until he was close and touched her shoulder.

Clary tensed, stopping mid-breath.

"Are you cold?" he asked gently. He slowly ran his hand down her arm, sending electric shivers through Clary's body. She had been cold before, but she wasn't anymore.

"Yes," she whispered, barely audible.

A slight smile came to Jace's lips. "What are you doing up so early? I believe it's still dark out."

Clary gave a weak smile. "More nightmares."

Jace's hand was still lingering on Clary's wrist, sending sparks through her. She wondered if he felt them too.

Jace nodded, looking curious, but concerned, too. "Same. Are you going to stay up?"

Clary shrugged. "Probably not."

Jace's hand slipped from her wrist, and she was suddenly cold again. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Clary's eyes widened, and her breathing faltered. Did she _mishear_ him?

Jace chuckled, smiling slightly at her expression. "Look at you. You know Clary and I used to…" he trailed off and swallowed. His smile was gone now.

Clary wanted to reach out and comfort him, but she hesitated.

"Sorry," he said, glancing back at her. "You probably didn't want to hear about Clary."

"I don't mind," she said honestly. Clary loved when she could answer people's questions with the truth; it made her feel slightly less guilty.

Jace looked fully at her now, and stayed there for a few seconds. He then surprised Clary by coming down and kissing her. Clary instantly reciprocated. Clary suddenly felt the hot, electric shock that came with kissing Jace hit her like an electrical storm. She gasped, and felt her control disappear.

Jace must have felt it too, because they both at the same time began grabbing at each other, and pulling themselves together. Jace's hands had a firm grip on her waist, and held her chest to his. Clary ran her hands through his silky gold hair; she'd fantasized about doing that since they'd been separated.

Their kiss had turned to a series of kisses, urgent and needy. Clary felt relief flood her body as her need for Jace was being satisfied. She kissed him with all the passion, all the pain, and all the sorrow she'd felt over the last two years, concentrating on telling him that she loved him with her lips.

Jace's hands ran all over her; from her waist, to her shoulders, to her hair. He ran his fingers through her raven hair with his left hand, and held her to him by the small of her back with his right.

Suddenly, both his hands went to her hips, and he pushed her up against the wall. She gasped on impact, but continued to satisfy her deprived lips. She gripped the collar of his T-shirt, and twisted it in her grasp and her other hand gripped his hair. She pulled him closer to her, and their kiss deepened.

Jace groaned against her lips, sending shivers through her body. His left hand trailed down from her waist, and touched the bare skin of her thigh. Clary gasped, feeling his electric touch just below the hem of her short nightdress. Jace suddenly moved both his hands to her thighs, and lifted her, so she wrapped her legs around his waist.

From there, Clary felt the overwhelming desire to remove his shirt; to feel his hard muscles under her palms, but she decided against it. All that would lead to would be more than they should at this point. Clary had to remember that she was still Audrey, and that she'd only known Jace for a week.

She stopped kissing him, and he rested his nose and forehead on hers and they both gasped for breath.

"Jace," she whispered breathlessly. "Can… can we…" she suddenly remembered the girl at the club, and her eyes closed. "Jace, don't you have a girlfriend?"

Jace was still catching his breath. He licked his lips before answering. "Not since a few days ago."

Clary's eyes opened then. She didn't know they'd broken up.

After a few more second of them catching their breath, Jace spoke up. "I'm sorry. I should go."

Clary's legs slipped from around his waist, and he held her up so she wouldn't fall. She couldn't find words right now for some reason.

Jace released her completely, and started walking away.

"Jace," she said; still sounding breathless. "Wait."

But he didn't slow; he went down the hall to his room, and went in.

Clary stared after him, still feeling dazed. Church was suddenly at her ankles again, rubbing his body against them. Clary opened her bedroom door, and he ran in. Clary followed him, and shut the door.

* * *

Jace sat in the greenhouse next to the glass wall. It was early morning, and the sun had just risen, so it was light outside.

Jace's mind wandered back to the previous night; the way he'd kissed Audrey. He hadn't meant to kiss Audrey, it just sort of happened, but during the kiss…

Jace saw Clary in Audrey; that was one of the main reasons he liked her, but he also liked her because she was _her_. He'd had an instant attraction with her, like he had with Clary, and he found himself wanting her since day one. It had been just over a week since he'd met her, and he'd managed to completely lose control with her the night before. How did that happen? And the way she kissed him back… it was like she'd been holding back more than he had, and it was filled with passion, and desperation.

The way she kissed was like Clary, too. The way she'd gasp, or the way she ran her long, slender artist fingers through his hair, or the way she tasted like Clary's mint lip balm. He'd expected he'd scared her away, but she was as into it as he was.

He tried to think about something else; anything else to distract him from his thoughts of Audrey and Clary. He looked down at the front of the Institute, where a small black carriage was parked, and a tan colored figure walked into it. Maryse must have had some business with the silent brothers or something.

For some reason, Jace's breakup with Destiny came to his mind. They'd been out, sitting on a park bench. Jace knew something was wrong from the beginning, because Destiny hated parks. It took her a long time to say it, but she didn't look at all guilty.

"Jace I slept with someone else," she had said while fiddling with her earring. "I'm sorry I cheated on you, but I did, so I want to end things."

Jace hadn't loved Destiny- not even close- so her breaking up with him wasn't that much of a terrible thing. Jace didn't really know why he'd dated her in the first place; she wasn't the type of girl to really care, but more of the type who was lustful, and cunning. She'd always been clever in the art of seduction. Jace had observed her behavior at one of Magnus' parties, where they'd met, and she'd gone up to multiple guys, changed her perona slightly until she had them in her palm, then left if she got bored.

Jace probably had only chosen her because he felt like he needed to move on, and when he did, she was there.

Things were different now; he didn't just want to move on from Clary, but he wanted Audrey. The question was: did she want him?

* * *

**What does "asdfghjkl" mean? I keep seeing that, but I have no idea what it means :/**

**What do you think Isabelle did? She said she betrayed someone... What do you think she did?**

**And most of all; what did you think of that _kiss_ scene? That was definitely the sexiest scene I've ever written, but even I felt like swooning as I was typing it.**

**And one more quick thing: the cover art. I photo-edited different pictures until I came up with it (like I do for all of my fics). What do you think of it?**

**I'll see you all later!**

**-Jade**


	6. Chapter 6

**I REALLY love the reviews you guys are giving! I've been told my story was exciting, that I was a good writer, and that people like my kiss scene! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

**And about them finding out about Clary being Audrey, I think some people are going to find out along the way, but Jace can't know until the end. And since I'm planning on making this a long fic…**

**I hope you guys will like this chapter!**

* * *

Clary awoke from her rare, dreamless sleep from Church meowing at her. She looked over at him and glared. "What?"

Church glared right back at her, and meowed again.

"_What_?" she asked again.

Church jumped off her bed, went up to the door, and began scratching at it.

Clary sighed, getting out of bed and opening the door for him.

He bolted out the second the door was open.

Clary's mind wandered to the previous night, and she couldn't help but smile as she shut the door behind Church. Had that really happened? She knew it had, but it was hard to believe.

Jace had _kissed_ her. Did that mean that he liked her again? Clary didn't know, but it felt strange to pretend to be someone else, but to have the same emotions as she did. It made everything complicated.

Clary quickly showered, and got dressed, picking out her outfit carefully. She settled on a plain blue, long sleeved T-shirt, a high-waisted black mini skirt, black stockings, and lace-up ankle boots.

She was surprised that she paid so much attention to her looks today; it wasn't very like her. She even put on a little makeup, and did something new with her hair.

She gnawed nervously on her lower lip as she made her way to the diningroom. As soon as she walked in, she immediatly realized that Jace was absent, and her heart sank.

"Hi, Audrey," said Maryse. "Alec and I were just talking about taking you demon hunting."

Clary sat down in her usual chair across Jace's and raised her eyebrows.

"We thought it was about time," Alec gave her a kind smile. He'd been nicer to her since he'd accused her of being Clary, she noticed. Somehow, she thought it was fishy.

Clary smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Isabelle," said Maryse, looking to her daughter.

Isabelle- who'd obviously been spaced out- looked up. "What?"

"What do you think about taking Audrey demon hunting tonight?"

"Um… fine," Isabelle sounded bored. Her phone made a noise, and she looked at it, but didn't touch it. She went back to spacing out.

Alec seemed to notice, but not Maryse.

"Alec, can you get Jace up?" she asked. "It's a little late for him to be sleeping in."

Alec nodded once, stood up, and left the room.

* * *

Jace sat against the glass wall of the greenhouse. He found himself here most days now, thinking.

He'd been there since the previous night, after he'd kissed Audrey. He hadn't gone to sleep again after what had happened in the hallway.

He heard someone coming up the stairs, and looked expectantly at the doorway. Alec came in, looking slightly relieved. "There you are," he sighed, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry," Jace mumbled, looking out the glass again.

"Jace," Alec approached him cautiously, "is something wrong?"

Jace shook his head, and stood up. "Everything's fine," he said, then left.

The image of Clary's face kept coming back to his mind as he walked through the Institute; her red curls, her golden freckles, her green eyes.

He rushed back to his room, and immediately went to take a hot shower. Maybe the steam would clear his head.

It didn't. Images filled his brain; images of Clary, of Sebastian, of her death.

Jace punched the stone wall- hard- hoping the pain would distract him. It didn't. He may or may not have broken a bone in his hand, but He still saw the pictures in his mind.

Sebastian, holding Clary under water until she stopped moving, shen letting her drift away in the current.

Jace put his forehead to the wall of the shower, willing the memory to leave. He thought of what if little things had been different; like what if he'd gotten out of his binds? What if the Clave had gotten there five minutes earlier? What if-

His thoughts were interrupted when the water turned ice-cold suddenly. He shut off the running water, annoyed.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, and left the bathroom, then was surprised to see Audrey there, sitting on his bed, a picture frame in her hands. She looked up, surprised when he came out, then she looked at his towel, and blushed.

He would have smirked if he weren't in a foul mood, but since he was, he didn't have any reaction. "How can I help you Audrey?" he asked, his voice only half-concealed his grief. He walked around the bed to his dresser, and slid open the drawer.

"Well…" Audrey began. Her _voice_; it was like Clary's. Hearing it gave Jace pain, and he swallowed. "I wanted to talk about last night…" she sounded apprehensive, and... kind. She didn't want to be with him, he realized.

The next words came out of his mouth before he could even think about them. "Last night was what it was; in the past. It was sort of an impulse, if you will, and I didn't mean it." The silence that followed made Jace realize it sounded cruel, and he turned to look at her.

Audrey was staring at his headboard, looking like she could be fighting tears; her hands knit together on her lap, and he noticed her fingernails were marking her hands.

"Look," he said, voice softening, "I didn't mean it like that."

She turned to look at him then. "Then what did you mean it like, Jace?"

"I meant…" he looked at the floor. There wasn't really a proper excuse, so he'd just tell the truth; if he ended whatever they had before it got serious, it would be better. He looked up at her, feeling some darkness in his face. "I kissed you because I thought you were like Clary," he said. "It probably wasn't fair of me to use you like that, and I'm sorry."

Audrey gave him a meaningful look, but she didn't seem offended really; but you could see a hint of sadness in her blue eyes. "I know," she said, "I saw the picture," she gestured to the picture frame sitting on his nightstand that she'd been holding about a minute ago. "It's fine, Jace," she gave a small smile. "If I remind you of your girlfriend, then maybe…" she blushed and looked down, hesitating on what she was going to say.

This made Jace wildly curious, but he tried not to let it show.

"Maybe I'm your type," she finished, glancing up at him. She had a bit of shy feistiness in her eyes that he'd only ever seen on Clary, and he thought about her words.

Did he _like_ Audrey like that? He looked at her now; her blue eyes set intently on him, looking at him with something that he'd only seen on Clary; it was the expression he'd seen in the photographs he'd taken of her, and in his dreams; one he'd missed. He had the overpowering desire to go up to her and kiss her now. He fought against it. She _wasn't_ Clary, _couldn't_ be Clary, could _never_ be Clary. Yet…

Audrey's cell phone made a noise, and she pulled it out to look at it. Her eyes widened as she read the text. "I have to go," she said, standing up. "I'm sorry." She swiftly walked to his door, and left.

He swallowed, briefly wondering if that was faked so she could get away from him. What was she thinking, he wondered? He longed to know what was in her head, to just know her exact thoughts, to listen to her voice, to feel her electric touch…

he stopped his thoughts before they went further, and dug his stele out of his drawer, drawing the _iratze_ on his arm and trying not to think of Audrey Foxwell.

* * *

Clary ran down the hall as fast as she could, towards the elevators. She'd gotten a text while in Jace's room, and she was surprised.

She waited in the elevator as it went down, trying to be patient. She thought about what Jace had said; about him kissing her because she was like Clary. He was still in love with her, she realized. She felt happy, but sad at the same time. He hadn't stopped loving her, which made him sad, but it also meant he still loved her.

The elevator doors opened, and she bolted out, running to the front doors and throwing them open.

Outside, there were four familiar faces, and Clary grinning. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

Heather, Lyla, Dan, and Olivia were all there, bags in their hands.

Clary lept at Heather first, and they embraced. "Hey Audrey," she said, laughing.

Clary went to Olivia next. "Oh my gosh, you guys are here!" She then went to Lyla. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?!" she was super happy to see them.

"Surprise," said Lyla.

Clary then went to Dan, and got trapped in his embrace. "Hey Clary," he said quietly into her ear; you could hear the smile in his voice.

"_Audrey_," she corrected.

"Audrey then," he said louder, then picked her up off the ground, and spun her around.

She laughed, and released him one she was back on the ground. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?" she asked, still smiling.

"We wanted to see this," said Olivia, gesturing to the look of surprise on Clary's face. "It's cute."

Clary laughed. "Does Maryse know?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Well _duh_. It's not like we'd just invite ourselves."

Clary laughed. "Good point."

The Institute doors opened again, and out came Maryse. She smiled when she saw them. "Ah. I was wondering when you would show up," she said. "I'm Maryse."

"I'm Heather," said Lyla, causing everyone to look at her.

"Since when?" Heather laughed.

"I'm kidding," said Lyla, winking. "I'm actually Lyla." Lyla gestured to everyone, and introduced them. They all watched her with amused expressions.

"Nice to meet you," said Maryse. "Welcome to New York. Please, come in."

* * *

Isabelle sat on her bed, scrolling through the texts she'd gotten from Simon that she hadn't answered.

_Are we still on for tonight?_

_Well are we?_

_Hello?_

_Isabelle?_

_I texted your brother to see if you were okay, and apparently, you're just ignoring me. Did I do something wrong?_

_Why are you ignoring me?_

_Isabelle_

_Please talk to me._

_What did I do? How can I fix it?_

_Isabelle, what's wrong?_

Isabelle sighed, tossing her phone aside. She felt exhausted- probably because she'd decided to skip coffee today. It wasn't a smart idea. She flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She felt bad- _extremely_ bad for what she'd done, but she didn't know how to fix it. How could you fix a betrayal like this, she wondered? Maybe Simon could forgive her one day…

She sat up abruptly, refusing to let herself cry. She stood up, and left her bedroom, leaving her phone.

She realized as she was walking that she was going to the library, maybe to tell her mother about what she'd done. Would _she_ forgive her?

Isabelle walked into the library, and froze. It was full of strangers. Audrey and Maryse were there, as well as four other teenagers, and they were all drinking… coffee maybe? Isabelle envied them.

One of the teenage girls looked at her, and her eyes widened. "Hi," she said, making everyone else turn to look at her.

"Isabelle," said Maryse, "these are Audrey's siblings."

"Oh." This would be a good distraction, Isabelle decided. She'd wait to tell her mother.

"This is Heather," said Audrey, gesturing to the girl who had been staring at her, and was now just looking at her curiously. "This is Dan," she gestured to the boy who sat on the couch across from Audrey and Heather. "That's Olivia," she pointed to the girl next to Dan.

"And I'm Lyla," said the last girl, who was sitting in a single person armchair. She looked excited to be here, and her gray eyes were alive. Isabelle realized with a stroke of shock that there was a silver-gold coil around her right wrist, and there was a familiar pendant around her neck. Isabelle touched her own pendant, confused.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Lyla.

Isabelle pointed at her pendant, still confused. "Where'd you get that?"

She touched it, a sly look on her face. "This? It was a gift."

"It looks just like Isabelle's," said Maryse, looking at it curiously. "Can it sense demons, too?"

Lyla nodded. She had black hair, Isabelle noticed, and her high heel boots were at least seven inches. _She's just like me_, Isabelle thought with surprise. "Do you want to join us?" asked Lyla, gesturing to the vacant arm chair beside her.

_Why not_, Isabelle thought? It would be a good distraction from her guilt.

* * *

**I know this wasn't the best chapter... sorry. My inspiration has been slow over the last few days :l**

**Still need a beta for this story, BTW, just letting you all know... If anyone's interested, PM me?**

**Any more theories on Isabelle's secret? I'll only say that so far, someone had come close ;P**

**-Jade**


	7. Chapter 7

**FIFTY REVIEWS! YAY!**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! :) I LOVELOVELOVE all of you!**

**Here you go! Chapter 07!**

* * *

**Six Months Ago…**

Dan's eyes flew open when he heard the familiar sound of Clary's screams. He threw the covers off himself, and ran out of his room, across the hall to Clary's.

She was in the dark, screaming, like she did almost every other night. He went to her side and grabbed onto her shoulders. "Clary!" he shook her, trying to wake her. "Clary, wake up!"

Clary was still screaming, but clearly awake, thrashing around.

"Clary, it's me! It's Dan!"

Clary screamed stopped, but she was still breathing hard. She was sitting up now, and he had a grip on her shoulders.

"You're safe, Clary," he said, "promise."

"Dan," Clary was still panting. The full moon's light came through Clary's bedroom window, making it just possible to see her terrified expression. "I'm sorry," she managed.

"No," Dan pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, Clary; you don't have to apologize for having nightmares."

Clary's arms looped around Dan's neck, and he swallowed. He could smell the shampoo she'd used on her black hair; it smelled like nothing in particular, but it was one of the scents that Dan had come to associate with Clary.

"Please don't leave," she said, her voice shaking. "I don't want to be alone."

Dan sucked in a breath. "Okay," he said after a few seconds of silence, "I'll stay." Dan tucked Clary back under the covers, and lie next to her, putting his arm around her to comfort her. It seemed to help; she grew relaxed, and her breathing began to slow.

Clary rarely told him about her dreams; he's learned to stop asking after a while.

Dan had know Clary for about a year and a half now. She'd become part of his life; someone he could depend on, someone to look after, someone to… He didn't let himself finish the thought; he knew that could never happen.

"Clary, are you awake?" he asked quietly. When there was no answer, he decided he could continue. He'd constantly had the urge to say the words to her, but he knew it would screw everything up.

"Look," he began, "I know that you're in love with Jace, and I know what happens to you in the future, so…" he swallowed. "Clary, I'm in love with you."

And that was the first time he'd said it.

* * *

**Present Day…**

Alec didn't see the resemblance between Audrey and any of her siblings. They all had different eyes, and their faces just looked different. Alec did notice, though, that Heather and Lyla had the same nose.

"So you guys are Audrey's siblings?" said Isabelle, not looking the slightest bit suspicious.

"That's right," said... _Heather_?

"All full-blooded, by the way," said Lyla, shooting a look in Alec's direction. He bit his tongue, suddenly realizing that Audrey told them everything. He blushed slightly.

Audrey gave a warning took to her little sister, and she winked playfully back at her.

"And you live in Chicago," said Maryse, "right?"

"In the suburbs, but yes," said Dan. "New York is nice, by the way; very awake."

Heather smiled a sly, playful smile that reminded Alec of Jace.

"Like they say," Olivia chimed in- _was_ it Olivia? She looked more like an Olivia than the others, so he assumed so. "_The city that never sleeps_."

"_That's_ an understatement," Lyla smirked, "why do you think the population is so high?"

Dan- who had just taken a sip of the tea Maryse had brought out- choked on his drink and began coughing. Heather started laughing, and Olivia and Audrey were obviously trying to _not_ laugh.

Maryse chuckled, putting her hand on her stomach.

Isabelle just looked nauseous, and took a sip of her tea.

Just then, Jace walked in and looked around, confused. "Why didn't anyone tell me we were having company?"

"Jace," said Maryse, and everyone looked at him.

Audrey lit up, Heather smiled, Lyla raised her eyebrows, Olivia's brows furrowed, and Dan's eyes widened.

They were probably all reacting to his attractiveness, Alec thought.

"These are the Foxwells," said Maryse.

"My siblings," Audrey finished. "Dan, Heather, Lyla and Olivia," she gestured to each of them.

Jace seemed to recognize them, Alec noticed.

"They're staying here for a few days," said Maryse.

Jace just nodded, going to sit next to Isabelle. She shied away from him, which made Alec frown.

"_Jace_," said Dan, tilting his head to the side slightly as he looked at him.

Jace raised his eyebrow, looking like he was hiding some sorrow inside, Alec could tell. "Yes?"

A few second of silence followed his words before Dan started chuckling.

"What?" said Jace. "Did you imagine me _less_ attractive?"

Dan shook his head. "You're just… shorter than I thought you'd be," he continued to chuckle.

Jace's eyebrows shot up. "_Shorter_?"

Even Maryse and strangely-quiet-Isabelle looked surprised by his statement.

Dan shook his head. "Nevermind. Ignore me."

Jace was still looking at her with confusion, and curiosity.

"Does anyone want more tea?" Maryse asked, obviously trying to change the subject; sparing Jace's pride.

"Sure," said Jace.

Heather pursed her lips, looking at him. "Actually… I think…" she smiled. "I think Jace doesn't quite like Early Gray, am I right?"

Everyone looked at her then, even Audrey.

"How did you know that?" Jace asked, clearly taken aback.

Heather only shrugged. "It's a gift. Any of my siblings can tell you I do this to everyone," she gestured to the rest of the Foxwells.

"Yeah," said Olivia, giggling, "it gets annoying."

"Not to mention it scares the _shit_ out of waiters at restaurants," Lyla added, an amused grin on her face.

A few people- including Isabelle- laughed at this.

"Oh poor _Ramon_," said Audrey, still giggling.

"One time," said Olivia, starting a story that people kept laughing at, but Alec wasn't listening to.

Alec was concentrated on the facial expressions of everyone in the room very carefully. He noticed that Audrey and Jace kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking; want in Audrey's eyes, and pain in Jace's.

Dan kept looking at Audrey, looking pained as he followed her occasional gaze at Jace.

Heather looked at Lyla with a concerned expression.

Lyla was carefully studying Isabelle, who was listening to Olivia's tale, but obviously distracted.

Olivia herself seemed oblivious to everyone elses strangeness, and recalled the memory she spoke of; a hint of sadness reflecting in her eyes. She missed someone.

Alec wondered what it was about each of these people, but there was _definitely_ something off about each and every one of them.

* * *

The demon hunting trip was going to take place in one hour, and Clary was sitting in her room, sketching Jace in her sketchpad. She'd been utterly unable to get him out of her mind since she'd woken up this morning. Her mind kept wandering back to their kiss.

Jace, his hands on her waist and legs while their lips connected, and he tasted like he always had. She remembered the electricity shooting through her veins, and the powerful urge to tear his shirt off.

Clary jumped, and was pulled out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. "Audrey?" said Heather's voice. "Can I come in?"

Clary closed her sketchpad and put it into the drawer of her nightstand. "Yeah."

Heather slipped in and shut the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hi," said Clary. "What's up?"

"Well…" Heather walked up to her bed, and sat down at the foot. "I wanted to ask how you and Jace were doing."

Clary looked down at her lap, wondering what she should tell Heather.

"That bad huh?" Heather looked sympathetic.

"It's just _really_ complicated."

Heather shrugged. "You get used to it."

Clary hesitated for a second before asking. "Heather?"

"Hm?"

"... Who…" Clary frowned. "Never mind."

* * *

Jace slid his knife into his belt, and looked around the weapons room. Everyone was there, getting ready to go demon hunting, all wearing Shadowhunter gear, and their arms covered in runes.

Heather kept looking at him, he noticed, and wondered if she liked him. Not that he cared, of course. Heather didn't seem at all important when Audrey was there.

Jace mentally cursed himself for thinking of Audrey again. What was there between them, he wondered? She'd kissed him back last night, and she'd hinted at interest, but for once, Jace wasn't actually sure.

"How often do you guys go demon hunting?" Alec asked one of the Foxwells.

Heather answered: "About every week, sometimes twice," she shrugged. "We're pretty good I think." She exchanged a playful glance with all of her siblings, who seemed to silently agree.

Alec nodded. "Good. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone said yes, or nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

They all arrived at the abandoned mental hospital, and broke in using the unlocking rune. The place was rather unpleasant; Alec could practically feel the insanity seeping through the walls.

"We should split up," said Lyla, "we'll cover more ground."

"Yeah," said Heather. "Okay, Alec with Dan, Olivia with me, Lyla with Isabelle, and Audrey with Jace."

Alec saw Dan stiffen when Heather paired Audrey and Jace, and Jace did, too. Alec shot him a look of sympathy, but he didn't seem to see.

"Alright," Lyla chirped, obviously happy with her partner, "let's go!"

Alec went with Dan down one hall, then up a flight of stairs.

"You're gay, right?" Dan asked suddenly, surprising Alec. He wasn't looking at him either; he was concentrating on looking for demons.

"... Yes?" said Alec, unsure where this was going. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Dan shook his head. "Nope. I've just never met anyone gay before."

Alec raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "You probably have."

Dan looked at him.

"Hairdressers, men who work at salons, guys who work at women's clothing stores," Alec shrugged. "Not that all of them are gay, but a great deal of them are."

Dan looked back ahead, nodding and seeming to take it in.

Dan was strange, Alec thought. "So what's the deal with you and Audrey?" he asked, wondering if he could get anything out of him.

Dan stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Alec shrugged. "I mean do you have a thing against your little sister dating or something?"

Dan glanced at Alec. "Is Audrey _dating_ Jace?"

Alec shook his head. "Not that I can tell, but she likes him, and she reminds Jace of his girlfriend…" Alec felt a hint of sadness at Clary's mention, as he always did.

Dan seemed to be thinking on his words, and just nodded. "I suppose I don't like the idea of guys hurting her," he said, but said it sadly.

"_Have_ guys hurt her?" Alec asked.

Dan didn't answer, which wasn't a good thing.

Up ahead, they heard a demon-like-shriek, and Alec drew out an arrow.

Dan pulled out both seraph blades, and muttered both their names, suddenly smiling. He obviously liked demon hunting, and he hadn't done it in a while.

* * *

Isabelle followed tiny Lyla, who seemed to be taking the lead in this mission. Isabelle was still kinda freaked out by Lyla, and her looking so much like Isabelle; the high heel boots, the black hair, the electrum whip, the pendant…

"What's your favorite color?" Lyla asked. She'd been asking these kind of questions since they'd gone off together.

"Black," Isabelle said half-heartedly. She wasn't even sure if that was her favorite color, but she just felt like she was in a black crevasse, and it seemed to fit.

"What's your favorite flower?" Lyla asked, sounding enthusiastic.

"I'm allergic."

"Favorite movie?"

"Don't really watch them."

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Half milk."

Lyla turned to her, suddenly grinning. "Me too!"

"Why are you asking me all of these questions?" Isabelle asked, brows furrowed. It was strange enough that this girl looked a lot like her- as if she were a copycat- but now she was asking her all of these strange questions as if Isabelle were some sort of celebrity.

"I just want to get to know you, that's all," Lyla grinned, clearly pleased.

Isabelle paused for a second, stopping in her tracks.

Lyla stopped too, turning to face her. "What is it?"

Isabelle studied the girl with her brows knit together. Something about this girl seemed deadly familiar, but she couldn't place it. What was it about this girl? Those lips, those eyes, those dimples… it was on the tip of Isabelle's tongue, but she couldn't place it.

Isabelle heard a low, throaty growl from ahead, and Lyla spun around.

A giant round demon came into view. It's mouth was giant, Isabelle noticed, and it had rows and rows of teeth, like a shark.

Lyla's whip uncoiled from around her wrist, and she struck it forwards. It hit the top of the demon's head, and it slashed it open, black ichor spilling out.

The demon roared in anger, and started at them. Isabelle uncoiled her whip, but Lyla ran at it, pulling out her seraph blade and calling it's name.

The demon was almost on her, it's giant mouth opening. It looking like it could swallow the skinny girl whole.

Isabelle started forward, wanting the child not to get eaten, but Lyla surprised Isabelle by viciously detaching one half its body from the other by slicing through it's mouth. Isabelle watched, frozen as the demon shrunk into oblivion.

Lyla looked back at Isabelle, looking both full of pride, and pending approval.

"Wow," was all Isabelle could say.

Lyla grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Just then, Isabelle's phone began to ring. She pulled it out, and her heart sank when she saw it was Simon. She declined the call.

"You should talk to him," said Lyla.

Isabelle looked up.

"I bet he's worrying he did something wrong."

Isabelle frowned. "How did you know that it was…"

"The look on your face," Lyla's head tilted slightly to the side. "Secrets eat you away inside, I should know." She gave a small, gentle smile, and Isabelle suddenly knew what she reminded her of. Then Lyla winked, and all the pieces came together.

That was why Isabelle didn't feel comfortable about her; because she reminded Isabelle of the one person she wanted to forget.

* * *

Jace and Audrey walked down the hall in silence for a long time. Audrey was concentrating on the surrounding, but Jace was looking at her. She was beautiful, he'd noticed long ago, almost as beautiful as Clary had been.

Jace mentally scolded himself for comparing Audrey to Clary again. She wasn't Clary, and it wasn't right to only pick out the features he liked about her based on how she was like someone else.

"Tell me a story," she said suddenly, surprising him.

"What?"

She looked over at him. "Tell me something about yourself, something I don't already know.

Jace looked ahead, taking a deep breath as he decided on what to tell her. She was so easy to open up to, he noticed. It was probably because she was like Clary.

"You know that the man who raised me was Valentine Morgenstern?" he asked, glancing at her.

She was looking at him intently, and nodded.

Jace looked back ahead. "Well, when I was six years old, Valentine gave me a falcon. He told me to make it obedient. I was supposed to keep the bird blind, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I touched and stroked it's wings until it trusted me. I tamed it to perfection.

I took it to my father expecting him to be proud of what I'd done. He said 'I told you to make it obedient, instead you taught it to love you. You didn't tame it, you broke it.'

"Then he took the bird and snapped its neck. I cried all night and never cried again... until…" Jace trailed off, realizing that he'd just told her _everything_. She wasn't Clary, but she _felt_ like her, and that had caused Jace to open up- _wide_.

He looked over at her now; her face was studying his own, tears glistening in her eyes. "That's…" she trailed off, her voice only a whisper.

"That was Valentine," Jace said. "He was trying to teach me a lesson: that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed, but…" he trailed off.

Audrey looked like she was waiting for him to finish, but he didn't. He realized then that at some point, they'd stopped walking, and were now just standing in the hallway.

"Clary taught me different," he said finally, "but I'm beginning to think she was wrong. Letting myself love her had only brought me pain."

"No," Audrey said the second Jace had finished his sentence. "It's always better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." There were tears in Audrey's eyes now; one rolling down her face.

Jace stepped towards her and wiped it away gently. "You sound like you've had some experience yourself, with love and loss."

She just pressed her lips together. Jace was curious, but before he could ask, he smelled the sharp smell of garbage, and looked down the hall. Audrey seemed to have smelled it too, and she pulled out her bow and an arrow.

Jace stepped away from Audrey, pulling out a seraph blade and murmuring its name.

The demon came into view; it looked like a giant, vicious lizard, and it hissed when it saw them.

Audrey drew back her drawstring, and aimed at the demon. It began to scurry forwards, and Audrey let her arrow fly. It hit it in the back, sticking there and it began thrashing around and squealing, trying to get the arrow out.

Audrey shot another arrow, this time, it hit it in the head, and it went still, then vanished into thin air.

Jace looked at her as she slowly lowered her bow. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

She looked at him then, smiling slightly. "Heather. She's pretty good at archery, too- better, actually."

Jace thought of Heather, her light brown skin, her curly, black hair, her feisty eyes, then looked at Audrey. Audrey and Heather looked absolutely nothing alike. Where Heather's hair was curly, Audrey's was straight. They both had black hair, but Heather's was more of an ink-black while Audrey's was more of a raven. Their eyes were different, too; Heather's a black-brown, and Audrey's a deep blue. Then their skin was practically opposite.

Jace wondered how Audrey could look so much like Clary when none of her siblings did- nor her parents. Maybe she was adopted?

"We should go," said Audrey after about a minute of silence from each of them, "I can still sense more demons."

Jace cleared his throat, turning ahead and began walking again. He wanted to ask Audrey a question, but he knew that that question would be hurtful, and he already knew the answer, which was no. _Are you Clary?_

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry it took so long to write. It would be a lot easier with requests...**

**So I still need a beta for this story, if anyone wants to do that.**

******Anyone have any requests? I love them, and I actually use them :) Not to mention they'd probably help me write faster.**

******I'm not trying to bribe you by saying this, but the reviews I get _literally _make me write more, because they inspire me :)**

******I'll update again soon!**

******-Jade**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! So this is going to be an exciting chapter (more dramatic then action, though) just letting you know!**

**I've read over all of your requests, and this contains a few ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary sat up in bed, still screaming from the nightmare she could barely remember. There was blood, she remembered, and water, and Sebastian…

Clary stopped screaming and tried to breath. Her door opened, and she looked up sharply as her light turned on. Clary squinted, but saw that it was Olivia, and relaxed a bit.

"You okay?" she asked, seeming surprisingly calm.

Clary nodded, taking deep breaths.

Olivia closed Clary's door and walked over to her bed. She sat down next to Clary, and put her hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Clary shook her head.

Olivia was in purple sweats, and a gray long sleeved T-shirt, and her messy, light brown braid came in front of her left shoulder. "Clary?" she said, her voice light.

Clary looked up at her. "Yes?"

"You and Jace, are you guys… are you…"

"We're not," Clary said, pressing her lips together and looking at her lap. How she wanted to be with him; to have him hold her, to hear him tell her that he loved her.

"Did you know I had a boyfriend?" Olivia asked suddenly.

Clary looked up, surprised.

"Well, _have_. He didn't want to end things when I started my mission."

Clary had never seen this side of Olivia; it was like she was digging the purest of her happiness out of herself, and the thought of this boy made her smile.

"No, I didn't," Clary said.

Olivia's smile was serene, and her light blue eyes were focused on one of the pillows, signifying she was lost in thought. "He's older," she said finally, "_much_ older, and no one approves, but…" a smile stretched across her face at the thoughts in her head. "He loves me. I fell in love with him when I was fourteen, and when I was fifteen, we became a couple." She looked up at Clary then, all traces of sadness in her eyes were gone for the first time since Clary had known Olivia. "Love knows no bounds. No one can tell you that you can't love someone, or don't, but when you do, you go for it."

And with that, Olivia stood up and left the room.

* * *

Alec lie in Magnus' bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. He couldn't get the small details about Audrey out of his head; like how she didn't look like any of her siblings, or how she liked a lot of the same things as Clary, or how quickly she'd fallen in love with Jace.

Magnus was asleep beside him, snoring lightly. Alec looked over at his boyfriend, innocent-looking in sleep. Maybe Magnus could help him figure out why they were so similar.

Suddenly, Magnus' doorbell started buzzing.

Magnus groaned, putting the pillow over his head. "Alexander, please answer the door."

The bell buzzed again, and Alec sighed, getting out of bed. He walked out of Magnus' bedroom and pressed the intercom button. "Hello?" he said in a groggy voice.

"Magnus?" said a familiar voice, but Alec couldn't tell who it was. "I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Who is this?" Alec asked.

"It's Heather Foxwell," she said, "Audrey's sister. This is kinda important, and I'm cold, can you please just-"

"Come up," said Alec, pressing the unlock button. He went back into the bedroom, and shook Magnus' shoulder. "Magnus," he said.

Magnus groaned.

"Magnus someone's here to see you. She says it's urgent."

Magnus rolled over towards him. "Fine." He rolled out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of fuzzy Spongebob Squarepants pajama bottoms and went out the door.

Alec shut the bedroom door, waiting in there for several minutes, and hearing muffled voices from just outside.

When he started to hear crying, he got up and opened the door. He saw Heather, arms wrapped around Magnus' neck and crying into his bare chest. He had his arms wrapped around her, too, trying to comfort her.

"Ssh," he said, "it's alright. It'll be okay."

Heather started crying harder.

"I'm so sorry, my dear," he said, "but you can't change the past." Magnus glanced over at Alec then, realizing he was there. Magnus' expression was grave.

What was going on, Alec wondered?

* * *

Isabelle stood in front of Simon's apartment, waiting. Waiting for what, she didn't know.

She was here to talk to Simon, she knew that, it was long past time. Lyla had convinced her to, actually, but she didn't know if she could do it.

She wished there was something to push her now, to give her courage; like maybe Simon could just walk outside, and see her so she'd have to go through with it.

Without another thought, she pushed the call button to the apartment that said "_Kyle, Lewis, Roberts_."

_No turning back now_, she thought.

"Hello?" said the voice from the speaker. It was Simon's voice.

Isabelle opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"... Hello?" he said again.

"Simon," she managed.

"... _Isabelle_?" he sounded surprised, and why wouldn't he be? She hadn't texted him, or called him in days.

"Can I come in?" her voice broke, and she quickly composed herself.

"O-of course," he said, then there was a buzz, and she went in.

Simon was already there, waiting in the doorway for Isabelle to come up. "Isabelle," he said, looking worried. "Do you have any idea how worried I've-"

"We need to talk," she said, walking past him into the apartment. There was no one there aside from Simon, and she felt relieved.

Simon shut the door behind her. "Isabelle… what's wrong?"

"You're gonna wanna sit down," she said.

Simon walked over to the couch, and Isabelle slowly followed, sitting next to him, but as far away as the couch would allow.

"Are you…" Simon swallowed. "Isabelle are you breaking up with me?"

Isabelle shook her head, looking at the coffee table. How could she tell him? "Simon…" she took a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry. "Simon, I'm pregnant," she looked at his face then. It was full full of surprise; eyes wide, mouth dropped open.

"... W- what? But I thought…" he scratched the back of his head. "I thought vampires were sterile," he managed.

Tears came to Isabelle's eyes then, and began running down her face. "They are," her voice broke.

Simon's face transformed then. "Oh."

Isabelle sniffed, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "Do you remember about a month ago, when we got into that huge fight?"

Simon nodded numbly, looking like he might be sick.

"Well, I got drunk," she said, "and I went to a bar…" she took a deep breath, willing herself not to bust out crying before she finished the story. "After it happened, I regretted it. I decided not to ever talk about it, to pretend it didn't happen. I was going to make things right with you," she said, "but then I was late-" she broke off when a sob came out, but she kept going. "The Silent Brothers, they-" she tried to compose herself, but it wasn't really working, the look on Simon's face was heartbreaking, "they said it's a girl," she finished.

Simon's expression was stuck in shock, and nausea. "I… I'm…" he seemed lost for words. "Oh g-" he seemed to choke then.

A sob broke out of Isabelle's lips, and she put her hand over her mouth to push them back.

"... I need some time," Simon said, standing up.

"Simon-" Isabelle began.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle," he said, then left the apartment without another word.

It was then when Isabelle allowed herself to sob.

* * *

_Jace looked around the empty forest. It was thick with trees, and greenery, but was absent of any life- even animals._

_He looked around, not remembering how he'd gotten there._

_"Jace!" he'd heard someone call. "Jace!"_

_"Clary!" he ran to where her voice had come from._

_"Jace!" she called._

_He arrived in a clearing, the sun shining on the entire thing. Clary was standing in the middle of it, her red curls tumbling around her shoulders. A wide grin stretched across her face. "Jace!" she sounded happy to see him. "You made it!"_

_Jace ran across the clearing, and took her into his arms, and spun her around._

_This felt so real… was it possible her dying, and the last two years had just been a terrible dream?_

_He set her down on the ground, but didn't back up more than a few inches. "You're…"_

_Clary gave him a sad smile. "I'm still dead, Jace."_

_His smile faded, and his grip in her waist tightened. "I'm sorry."_

_She smiled again. "Don't be." She put her hand on the side of his face, then slowly moved it into his hair. "You're getting cuter."_

_If it were any other occasion, he would have agreed with her, and added on, but not this time; he leaned down, and kissed her. Their kiss was brief, but it made Jace want her more. His arms tightened around her, and he touched his nose to her's, closing his eyes. "I love you," he whispered._

_"That's what this is about, actually," she said._

_He opened his eyes and backed up slightly, trying to see all of her face._

_"You're in love with someone else," she said, smiling sadly._

_Jace shook his head. "No, I'm not."_

_"So you don't love Audrey?" Clary asked, tilting her head to the side slightly._

_Jace swallowed._

_Clary smiled. "I'm glad you've found someone, Jace," she said, "don't lose her, too."_

_Suddenly, the entire scene melted away, and he was somewhere else: the beach where Clary had died._

_He jerked against the restraints now, knowing what was going to happen. "No!" he shouted, but saw that the scene was different. It wasn't Clary laying there in the sand, but Audrey._

_"Last chance to join me," said Sebastian._

_Audrey spit on his boots. "I'd rather die," she snarled._

_Sebastian smiled. "That can be arranged." He began dragging Audrey to the water as he had with Clary._

_"Don't you dare!" Jace shouted, still trying to get out of the binds. "Audrey!"_

_Sebastian was suddenly pinning her under water, like he had with Clary, and Jace watched helplessly as he drowned her, too._

Jace sat up in bed, gasping. In the darkness, it was too easy to see the scene in his dream repeating itself; he had to get out of there- see Audrey in real life.

Jace threw off his tangled covers, then walked into the hallway. He squinted as he adjusted from the darkness, but headed in the direction of Audrey's bedroom.

He could still hear his heart pounding in his ears as Clary's words echoed in his mind: _Don't lose her, too._

Jace opened Audrey's bedroom door, and thought about it after he'd done it, and wished he'd been more quiet.

Through the darkness, he could see Audrey sitting up, and he realized he'd woken her.

The light turned on suddenly, and he could see Audrey turned on her lamp light. "_Jace_?" Audrey's black hair was down, and messy, and she was in that cute little nightgown she was usually in (or it was one incredibly similar to it).

"Sorry," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

Audrey frowned. "Is everything okay?" she asked, slipping out of bed and fixing her nightgown.

"Yes," he said, "I don't know why I'm here, actually." This wasn't true; he'd not only wanted to see her alright, but part of him wanted to tell her what he'd discovered in his dream last night.

Audrey walked up to him, looking concerned. She also looked cold. "Jace, what's wrong?" she asked, "is it… about Clary?"

Jace swallowed. He decided he'd just go for it then, see what she did. He came down and crushed his lips against her's. He could tell she was surprised when she gasped, but she didn't pull away.

Jace let go of the door in a way so it would close, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. Her hands instantly went to his hair, as Clary's often had, and she began kissing him herself, trying to take the lead. Jace couldn't help but smile slightly as he realized that she liked him, too. If she loved him, he didn't know. It had only been a week, after all, and connections didn't happen that fast- except with him and Clary.

One of Audrey's hands turned into a fist in his hair, and her other hand gripped his T-shirt, pulling herself closer to him.

Jace still had one arm wrapped around her waist as his free hand went to the back of her head, feeling her silky straight hair, then moving it towards the side of her face, and he tugged lightly on her ear.

She moaned against his lips, which drove him further out of his control. He turned her around, and pressed her up against the door. Audrey suddenly pushed him back a few inches. He worried he'd been too forward, but she started to take his shirt off, and he realized she felt the exact same way he did.

He tossed his T-shirt aside carelessly, and went back to kissing her. Their lips crashed together, and Jace's hands went to her hips. Audrey's slightly calloused palms ran along his scarred, muscular chest, tracing some of his muscles as if she were trying to memorize them.

Jace's hands wandered down from her hips to her bare thighs- which wasn't a far distance since her nightgown was so short. This seemed to provoke Audrey more; one of her hands grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips closer to her's, deepening their kiss as her left hand remained on his chest, tracing his scars with her nails.

He picked her up and pressed her to the door, as he had last time, and her legs went around his waist again. His fingertips danced along the lace hem of her nightgown, and she moaned again.

As he was kissing her, he opened his eyes, and walked them over to the bed, falling on top of her. She stopped kissing him just long enough to giggle, then started kissing him again. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer to her- if that was even possible.

Jace let his fingers wander over the thin, silky material of her nightgown, down her ribs, her waist, her hips, then to her bare thighs again. They were scarred, but not as much as his, or most other Shadowhunters'. She must have not gone demon hunting as often as her siblings did, because even they had more scars than she did.

As his fingertips slipped beneath the lace of her hem, they both broke apart when heard a scream.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! LOL :P**

**So who do you thin Olivia's boyfriend is?**

**What do you think Heather and Magnus' conversation was about?**

**Many of you guessed that Isabelle was pregnant, and that she cheated on Simon, but what about Simon's reaction? What do you think he'll do in the long term?**

**And finally, the kiss between Clary/Audrey and Jace. What did you think?**

**I'll update ASAP!**

**-Jade**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I know I left you guys on edge there, but my inspiration's been on the slower side lately...**

**And the REVIEWS! I love them so much! Thank you! :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia sat in her bed, legs crossed as she flipped through her old diary. She'd found herself unable to sleep that night without knowing why, so she thought she'd take a trip down memory lane.

This particular diary was the one she'd had when she was fifteen, when everything was good. It was before she had left for her mission, when her parents were alive, when her boyfriend had first kissed her… She read over the passage now from the day where he'd kissed her for the first time, and she had described it in detail. She was very happy she had now, because now she had something to look back on and smile.

Dan didn't like Olivia's boyfriend, but she didn't care; she loved him, even if he was over a decade older than her.

She flipped to the back of the book now, where the picture of her and her boyfriend were holding each other and smiling. They'd decided to take a picture that night, to look at whenever they felt lonely.

"Liv," her boyfriend had used her nickname that night- the one only he used- when she knew she was leaving in three days time for her mission, "just remember what's important," he'd said, "just remember that I love you."

The picture seemed to blur for a second, and Olivia felt at her eye, but there were no tears. She frowned as her vision blurred momentarily again. That was strange, she thought.

It suddenly happened again, and for a second, Olivia thought she heard laughter- her laughter, from when she was a child. She whipped her head around and saw only the wall.

What was going on? She decided the smart thing to do now was to tell Dan, even if it was nothing. It was better to be safe then sorry right?

She slipped out of bed, and left her room. When she got to the hallway, she looked around to try to remember which room was Dan's. She heard the laughing again, and whipped her head around. She heard a giggle then, and a series of laughs, overlapping. She spun around and around trying to figure out where they were coming from, but there was nothing. That's when she felt something that felt like a snake on her ankle.

She screamed, whipping toward the direction of what she felt, and she realized as Church spang away, that it was his tail on her ankle that she felt. She stared at the cat in disbelief- who, in turn, looked pissed.

Suddenly, a door flew open, and out came Clary and a shirtless Jace, probably reacting to her scream. Olivia raised her eyebrows at the fact that they both came out of Clary's bedroom, both having messy hair, but looking wide awake. Didn't Clary say they weren't together? Maybe she'd lied, though Olivia couldn't figure out why she would.

Olivia was about to apologize, but she saw a translucent figure appear a few feet away from her, and grin, then started laughing.

_Jonathan Morgenstern_.

He started flying at her, and she leapt back, hitting her back on the wall, and threw her arms over her face, screaming again. When she looked again, he was gone.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" asked Clary, looking at her like she was worried she'd gone mad.

"I don't know," Olivia said in a shaky voice.

Then she saw him again; Jonathan Morgenstern, standing next to the wall a few feet away from her, her parents' bodies at his feet. He laughed.

Tears spilled down Olivia's face, then she locked her jaw. She ran at him, full of anger. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She tried to punch him in the face, and heard impact, but the scene was gone, and she'd punched the wall- hard. It took her a second to feel the pain, and she cradled her hand, now feeling broken.

"Olivia!" Clary started towards her, but Olivia held up her left hand- the not broken one.

"Stay back!"

Clary stopped, looking concerned and scared, like a sister might. Jace just looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

Olivia's hand throbbed, but she tried to ignore it as more hallucinations came. They were clowns. It was ridiculous, but Olivia had always been very afraid of clowns, ever since she was a little girl- clowns and drowning. She backed up against the wall and tried to shield her eyes with her arm, but she could still hear the sounds of the carnival, the laughing.

"Dan!" she called frantically, as she had when she was five, and at the carnival for the first time. She'd hated it; had nightmares for weeks. "Dan!"

"Jace stay here!" Clary said, then Olivia heard her run down the hall.

What was _happening_ to her? She slid down the wall, crumbling to the floor, and cried out in fear. She was reliving her terrible experience, when she'd gotten separated from her family at the carnival, and she called frantically for her brother as the clowns laughed.

Jace suddenly knelt in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. She looked at him, and saw that he was the only thing that was clear, then his face changed; he was now the man she loved.

"Olivia, it's not real," he said, his voice turning into his, too.

Olivia threw her arms around his neck, minding her hand. "Take me home," she said. "Take me home and don't let me go."

And just like that, she blacked out.

* * *

Alec woke up from the sound of his bedroom door flying open. He sat up rapidly, as did Magnus. The light turned on, and Alec shielded his eyes. "What-"

"There's something wrong with Audrey's sister," said Jace's voice.

Alec took his arm away from his eyes.

"Coming," said Magnus, crawling out of bed. This evening, he was wearing purple silk pajama bottoms, and Alec wondered if they were actually supposed to be for women.

Magnus stumbled out of the room after Jace, and Alec got up as quickly as he could and followed.

They rushed down the hall, all the way to the infirmary, where Audrey and Dan were standing around one of the beds. When he got there, Magnus was already hovering his hands over an unconscious Olivia.

"Demon poison," said Magnus, "the kind that waits."

"She was in the hall, screaming," said Audrey, looking down at her sister with a concerned expression.

Dan was squeezing Olivia's hand, looking terrified.

"She'll be fine after a simple remedy," said Magnus. "Could someone get me these things?" Magnus jotted a quick list of ingredients, and Jace took it and took off, passing Isabelle on his way out.

Isabelle was in a revealing nightgown, her hair a mess. "What's going on?" she asked, sounding exhausted.

"Olivia was poisoned," Dan said in a strained voice.

Isabelle came up and looked at Olivia. "Oh. Is it serious?"

"No," said Magnus. "She'll be fine in a few hours."

Isabelle nodded, looking around, then her eyes stopped on Jace. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

When Audrey blushed, Alec raised his eyebrows, and Dan locked his jaw.

"Could you all give me some room?" said Magnus, clearly annoyed. "I can't work when all of you are are crowding around me like that."

The crowd dispersed, moving to sit on the other beds, or stand aside. Alec stayed at the foot of Olivia's bed, watching Magnus. He was focused on Olivia, but he seemed preoccupied.

Magnus glanced up then at Isabelle, and Alec followed his gaze. Isabelle was sitting on one of the infirmary beds, fist to her mouth.

"Isabelle, are you okay?" Alec asked.

Isabelle didn't say another word, just ran from the room at top speed. Alec ran after her, wondering what she was doing.

He saw Isabelle run into one of the guest rooms, and Alec went in after her. He slowed down when he entered the room, seeing the bathroom door open. He walked in just in time to see Isabelle retching, and his eyes widened.

Isabelle was sitting on the ground, pulling her black hair away from her face as she retched again.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, walking further in.

Isabelle glanced up at him, then looked back down.

Alec knelt beside her and began rubbing comforting circles on her back. "Did you try to eat your own cooking again?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Alec's hand stopped on her back and his eyes widened. "What?" he _must_ have misheard her; vampires were sterile.

"I'm going to be a mother," she said, sounding nauseous again, but it didn't look like her stomach was causing her nausea.

Alec frowned, confused. "But I thought…" he didn't know _what_ he thought at this point. "Who knows?"

"You… Simon. Now he hates me, of course, so…" Isabelle wiped a tear away with the back of her hand, then flushed the toilet.

Alec helped her stand up, then she went to the sink and began washing her face.

"How far along are you?" he asked after about a minute of silence.

Isabelle turned the faucet off and started neatening her hair in the mirror. "About a month, give or take."

Alec was still shocked. Isabelle a _mother_? "Are you keeping it?"

Isabelle closed her eyes, looking like she may throw up again. "Her. She's a girl." She opened her eyes again, and turned around to face him.

Alec looked at his sister long and hard. She was clearly scared, but she would also not give up her child; she was already attached, he could see. "I'm going to help you with her, Isabelle."

Isabelle pressed her lips together, tears coming to her eyes and running down her face. Alec took her into his arms, comforting her.

"It's going to be alright," said Alec, "I promise. Are you gonna tell Mom?"

Isabelle nodded against his chest. "I have to."

Alec nodded. "Then I'll tell her with you."

* * *

Magnus had finally finished making the remedy for Olivia's poisoning. It was a salve that smelled disgusting, but it would make her fine in an hour or two.

He pushed up her sleeve, and that's when he noticed the love rune on her arm. Magnus frowned, wasn't she only _seventeen_? Plus, Heather had told him they all arrived just over two years ago, so she would've been fifteen when she had it- unless it was a boy from this time.

Thinking of Heather made Magnus think of the awful thing she'd told him about the future. She'd told him he was the one who'd figured out how to send them back, and she'd asked if they could change it. You can't change the past, Magnus knew that, and he now worried about how everyone was going to take the loss.

He glanced over his shoulder now, thinking about it. He looked at Jace and Clary (Clary, who had somehow _not_ died, and who had come back as Audrey Foxwell) talking. Jace wouldn't forgive him, that was for _sure_, but Magnus worried more about Alec. If Alec couldn't forgive Magnus then…

He didn't want to think about it. He turned back to Olivia, putting the salve on her arm. She would be fine in a few hours now, but the question was: would he be?

* * *

Clary sat on the Infirmary bed next to Olivia's, biting her lower lip nervously. Magnus had said Olivia would be fine, but Clary was still worried. She'd become a little like Clary's little sister over the last two years, even if she acted older sometimes.

Jace came back into the infirmary then with the things Magnus had asked for, then gave them to him.

Seeing Jace made Clary think about what had almost happened in her room, and she blushed. What was she to Jace now, she wondered? They had never really established a relationship the second time around had they? They just had two _very_ nice make out sessions, and one of them almost resulted in… maybe both of them almost resulted in that.

Jace came over and sat next to her. "... I'm sorry about earlier," he said after several seconds of silence.

Clary looked at him and furrowed her brow.

"Kissing you," he clarified. "I'm sorry if I was-"

"You weren't too forward," Clary said quickly.

The corner of Jace's lips curled up. "I was going to say too _predatory_, but that works too."

Clary couldn't help but blush slightly, and Jace chuckled. "It was…" Clary struggled for words.

"_Amazing_?" Jace offered. "Even though we didn't actually-"

"Sure," Clary giggled. It was nice to see Jace being more like himself again. After a few more seconds, Clary asked: "Why did you come in my room- originally?"

Jace looked at her more seriously this time.

"Nightmares," Clary guessed.

Jace only swallowed.

Clary put her hand over his to comfort him. She felt the electric shock from his touch. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

The corner of Jace's lips curled up slightly.

Clary furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Nothing," he said with what sounded like serenity. He then leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Dan sat on the infirmary bed next to his sister's, watching her. He'd nearly had a heart attack when Clary had burst into his bedroom and told him something was wrong with her.

Olivia looked so peaceful in sleep, almost child-like. She _was_ a child, he reminded himself, only seventeen. For some reason, this fact made Dan think of Olivia's boyfriend.

He'd never liked the guy- well, he _did_ before he took interest in his baby sister. He was _way_ older than she was- by _far_ too old, and he didn't quite understand how they could be together.

Then again, you don't choose who you love, Dan knew this better than anyone. He looked up at Clary and Jace now, sitting on the bed on the opposite side of Olivia, talking. Then they kissed. It seemed like the universe was just throwing them being together in his face on purpose to remind him that he couldn't ever be with her.

He looked away, pained by the sight. That's when his phone started buzzing. He looked at the text he'd just gotten, and swallowed when he saw who it was from.

**I'm outside.**

Dan stuffed his phone into his pocket, and left the infirmary.

When he got outside, he looked around to make sure he wasn't followed. He left the courtyard, stepping just outside the gates, and saw a hooded figure leaning on the wall just outside.

"Took you long enough, _Daniel_," he said, turning to face him.

Dan stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Well, I'm here now. And for the record, my name isn't _Daniel_, it's just Dan."

The figure shrugged. "Whatever. Are you sure you weren't followed?"

Dan glanced around one more time before nodding at him.

"Good," he said. "I needed to know if you knew about the plan."

"The one that takes place in four months at the ball? Yeah, I heard about that," Dan said bitterly.

The man smirked beneath his hood. "Make sure Jace doesn't go after her. Do what you have to."

Dan nodded, swallowing. "And… She'll be alright?"

The figure nodded. "I would never let her get hurt. I love her."

"I know," Dan said, his tone dark.

"You do, too." The hooded man already knew, and Dan didn't try to deny it. "Do you ever feel guilty for…" he trailed off, and Dan knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No. This is meant to be, this is what has to happen," he swallowed.

The figure nodded. "Good. I'll see you in four months, _Daniel_." He turned to leave.

"See you in four months, _Jonathan_." Then Dan went back into the Institute, not looking back.

* * *

**LOL, can't wait to hear your reactions to _this_!**

**Any requests? I love them, and I use a good amount of them :)**

**Theories? Hearing them is actually pretty awesome, so please tell me what you think!**

**I'll update soon!**

**-Jade**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**OMG you guys are so supportive! Thank you so much!**

**Now, I'm sure the last chapter was a bit of a shocker. It's so funny to see some of these theories. A****nd yes, I said funny. Some of you are WAY off ;P**

**Not much happens in this chapter, BTW. I probably need to write in some action or something, cause otherwise, when I write what happens in eight months, it'll be the only climax!**

**Okay, here's your chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dan sat on his sister's infirmary bed, watching her even breathing.

His mind wandered to the previous night, when he'd had that somewhat unpleasant visit. Dan hated that guy sometimes. And what kind of plan was this anyway? Kidnap Clary and what? What would the Lightwoods make of it? What was he going to do with her?

He was broken out of his thoughts when Olivia started stirring. Her light brown eyelashes fluttered as her eyes opened, and her light blue eyes- the ones identical to their father's- fixed on him.

"... Dan?" she said quietly, obviously confused.

He gave her a gentle smile, taking her hand in his. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

She looked around the empty infirmary, then slowly sat up. "How did I…" she trailed off, looking lost in thought, then she shuddered.

"It was a dormant demon poison," Dan explained. "Magnus fixed you up."

Olivia nodded, brows furrowed. Her mind was obviously elsewhere. "Did…" she hesitated. "Was… was he here?" she asked quietly, suddenly looking sentimental.

Dan's jaw locked when he realized who she was talking about: her boyfriend. She would only use that tone while talking about that man. "No. That must have been a dream."

Olivia looked at Dan. She looked disappointed, but also upset. She pulled her hand away from his, and Dan winced. "Why do you hate him so much?" she asked, voice holding hurt.

"Because," said Dan, "he's way too old for you."

Olivia shook her head. "Dan, love isn't about age, or race, or _species_; love is about love. If you love something…"

_Set it free_, he finished in his mind, _like I do for Clary_… "But he won't set you free," Dan argued.

Olivia got tense, her eyebrows lowering and her jaw set. "There isn't reason to, Dan. He loves me, and I love him, I won't let people tell me that it's wrong because it isn't." Her tone stayed relatively calm, which impressed Dan. And she was right.

Dan just sighed. He looked at his sister now- his seventeen-year-old sister who he still saw as the baby she was when he first held her in his arms. She was all grown up. He could see the love rune drawn on her arm that her boyfriend had drawn on her when she was fifteen because her sleeve was still rolled up.

At least the guy would take care of Olivia. He was a good guy, despite him dating someone so young.

"... I'm sorry." Dan finally said. "I'm a bit of a hypocrite."

Olivia turned soft again and put her hand on his arm. "Let's go get breakfast."

* * *

Jace ran his fingers slowly though Audrey's loose, raven-black hair. She was sleeping peacefully next to him, as she had been all night.

Through the night, as he'd slept with his arms around her, he'd had no dreams. That was rare for him; Jace usually dreamt of some horrific sight that had to do with Clary's death, or of Clary herself. This morning, he remembered no dreams whatsoever.

Audrey seemed different than most girls- like Clary had been, though she was incredibly similar to her. They were both incredibly beautiful, but didn't know it, especially in sleep. They both looked and sounded almost the same, too, making it hard to look at her when he was feeling sentimental. It was almost as if they were the same person...

Jace looked over her sleeping form now; she was completely relaxed, her chest slowly rising and falling. Her soft hair was down, as it usually was when she slept. He liked it down. When she was awake, it was usually in a ponytail, and he'd always had the urge to take it out.

She began stirring, and shifted so her back was pressed to his chest. He could feel the warmth of her body now, and the rhythm of her steady heart. He carefully put his arm around her core, touching the silky fabric of her thin, white nightgown.

He moved his hand from her hair to her intricate tattoo on her right shoulder blade. It was very black against her pale skin, and greatly resembled a rune. He traced it gently, feeling the scars beneath each line as his fingertips danced beneath the thin, lacy strap of her nightgown.

Jace stopped when he heard a knock on the door. Audrey stirred, but didn't wake. He got out of her bed slowly, and went to the door. When he cracked it open, he saw a pair of curious gray eyes. It was Audrey's sister, Lyla.

"Thought you'd be in here," she said, sounding unaffected by the fact that he was. "Your mother wants you. She's in the kitchen with Alec and Isabelle."

* * *

Isabelle stood in the kitchen next to Alec, watching Maryse cooking.

"Tell her whenever you're ready," Alec whispered to her, "I'll be right here."

Isabelle nodded, biting her thumb nail.

"You know," said Maryse, "you guys could do something productive rather than just watching me. Could you get the plates?"

Alec glanced at Isabelle, and she nodded. He went to the cabinet, and pulled out a stack of plates.

"Do you want some coffee?" Maryse asked.

"No," Isabelle said plainly.

Maryse took the pancakes off the pan and put them onto a serving plate.

_Do it now_, Isabelle thought, summoning all of her courage. She went over to the stove, and turned off the burner.

Maryse looked at her, confused. "Hey, I was still using that."

"You're not going to want it on for this." Isabelle swallowed.

Alec set the plates on the counter and went to Isabelle's side.

Maryse's blue eyes darted between the two. "What's going on?"

Isabelle took a deep breath before breathing out the words. "I'm pregnant."

Maryse froze, eyes widening. The spatula in her hand fell and clatter to the floor. Isabelle winced.

"Sorry…" Maryse looked like she was struggling for words. "Did you say you're _pregnant_?"

Isabelle hesitated, then nodded.

Alec put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Maryse blinked. "I thought… I thought you were dating Simon," she said in a small voice. She was clearly still in shock.

Isabelle bit her bottom lip. "I was until…" she took a deep breath to try and calm herself, "until I told him."

Maryse blinked again. "Oh."

The silence that followed was awkward, and long. It was only interrupted by Audrey's little sister, Lyla walking in.

"Morning!" she chirped, seeming oblivious to the tension. She walked over to the island, her heels clicking on the floor as she did. "Did anyone make coffee?"

"Lyla, would you give us a moment?" Maryse asked, not shifting her gaze from Isabelle's.

"Oh." Lyla seemed to notice the vibe in the room now. "_This_ talk. Do you want me to get Jace?"

Isabelle was wondering what Lyla thought they were talking about, but that didn't really matter. Isabelle looked over to face her. "Yes please." It was about time Jace knew, too. He was going to be an _uncle_. The thought made Isabelle shudder.

Lyla nodded, still chipper. "If only Aunt Elizabeth were here for this," she muttered. Isabelle had barely heard her, and either Maryse hadn't heard her at all or she didn't care.

Lyla's heels clicked out of the room, then Maryse spoke:

"How far along are you?"

Isabelle bit her lip, unable to speak.

"About a month." Alec answered for her.

Maryse turned her gaze to Alec. "How long have you known?"

Alec glanced up at the clock on the wall. "About six hours."

Maryse looked at the empty pancake pan, then snorted.

Alec frowned at her, but Isabelle stayed emotionless.

A smile was threatening Maryse's lips, but she was obviously fighting it. She cleared her throat, recovering her stonic expression, then looked back at Isabelle. "What are you planning to do?"

Isabelle bit her tongue. She wasn't sure she was ready to be a mother, but she didn't want to give her up. "I want to keep her."

Maryse nodded, the smile threatening her lips again. "_Her_."

Isabelle had lost her voice at this point, and could not say anything else.

"She's a girl," Alec helped.

"Who's a girl?" asked Jace, walking into the kitchen. Isabelle didn't look at him, only her mother. "Did you figure out the baby's gender?"

"Isabelle's." Maryse turned to face Jace, who frowned.

"Sorry?"

"I'm pregnant, Jace." Isabelle turned to face her adoptive brother, who looked surprised.

"... That explains _so_ much," he said after a few seconds.

Maryse turned back to Isabelle then, the smile, again, threatening her lips. Maryse kissed Isabelle's forehead then, which surprised everyone. "No more demon hunting for now."

Isabelle blinked. "Um… Okay."

* * *

A few days later, Heather stood in the Institute's courtyard, her bag slung over her shoulder. Everyone else was there, too, seeing them off.

"Come again any time," said Maryse.

"We will." Lyla giggled. She surprised Maryse by hugging her, and she awkwardly returned the embrace. Heather knew Lyla would be eager to come back- not only to hang out with Isabelle, but also to see Maryse.

Lyla was currently wearing a tank top, despite the cold weather, and showing off her disguise rune. That made Heather think of her and Lyla as children for some reason. It was a specific memory of when they were about seven, and Lyla had gotten her hands on a whip for the first time. She'd accidentally taken down an angel bust, and from the noise, their Aunt Elizabeth had come running.

"What are you _doing_?!" Aunt Lizzy had exclaimed, her blue eyes holding horror.

"Sorry," Lyla had said.

"She wants to be like Isabelle," Heather had explained.

Elizabeth had turned stern then. "Why would you want to be like her? She was a foolish girl, and you should never try to be anything like her."

Lyla had gotten furious, defending her mother. "Mom was not foolish! She was courageous, and kind!" Heather remembered how confused she had been that Lyla had known a word that she didn't. And she was even more confused by the look of hurt and surprise on her Aunt Elizabeth's.

"Bye," said Clary, breaking Heather out of her flashback. She walked over to Heather and embraced her.

"Bye." Heather's arms wrapped tightly around Clary, who she'd grown especially close to over the last two years. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," said Clary.

Heather backed up to look at Clary. Her hair was in a braid today- one that Heather herself had done. It was a good look for her. "Call me if you want to talk, okay?"

Clary nodded. "Okay."

Once Heather had backed away, Dan took Clary in his arms. Heather nearly laughed when she saw the gray knit hat he wore. Why he always wore that thing, Heather would never know, but it somehow made him look sexier than he already did.

She could see by the way his arms were tight around Clary's waist, and by the expression on his face that he was sad. Of course he would be; he was leaving the girl he loved with the man that _she_ loved instead. Yes, Heather knew Dan was in love with Clary. It was obvious.

Heather had the urge now to embrace Jace, but decided against it. That may be weird at this point… He had no idea who she really was.

Something suddenly sparked in Heather's mind, and she turned to Magnus. "Bye," she said, embracing him, too. He was obviously surprised. "We might need to bring my mother in on this plan," she whispered, "if it's going to work."

Magnus pretended to be into the hug as he whispered back: "you're right."

Heather nodded. "See you in eight months." She pulled back, and Magnus nodded.

Heather just hoped to _Raziel_ that she could pull this off, or she may lose someone she loved dearly.

* * *

**Heather theories? Who is she? Who's her mom? Who wouldn't forgive her? What plan?**

**What do you think i going to happen that Heather wanted to change?**

**And who do you think Olivia's boyfriend is? I'll tell you this: Cassandra Clare made him!**

**Oh dang it! I forgot to make someone find out again! That's coming, I just can't figure out how and who.**

**REQUESTS PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF RAZIEL! I'm running low on ideas.**

**Anyway, I'll get right on writing more! And I'll try to update my other stories, too.**

**-Jade**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoa the ****_reviews_****!**

**I can't apologize enough for not updating! My inspiration's been kinda… sucky lately :P I hope this chapter is okay enough for public view!**

**So some of you guessed some things correctly, but some of you were _way_ off. That's okay, I still loved hearing some of these things :) Man, you guys will never guess who Olivia's BF is…**

**Anyway, thanks for all the support! I could never do this without you all!**

**Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

**Two Months Later…**

Heather sat on her king sized bed, staring at the cherry wood picture frame in her hands. The photo in the picture frame was one of two dark haired young girls and a blonde woman standing behind them. The Two young girls were Heather herself and Lyla when they were both about twelve, and the blonde woman in the ugly pants suit was her Aunt Elizabeth.

Heather set the picture frame down, remembering leaving her home in the future. Lyla had left a few years before Heather had, so when she went through the portal, she instantly pounced on her, happy to see her best friend. Lyla had said it had been minutes for her, and Heather had looked older.

Her Aunt Elizabeth had been in tears when each of the girls left, and so had Heather's mother. Not that Heather could blame them, of course, since Heather and Lyla would be gone for who knows how many years, not knowing whether or not they'd live.

Heather glanced at the clock; it was past midnight. She sighed. Heather had been unable to get to sleep for some unknown reason. Maybe it was anticipation: to see if the plan in eight months was a success. She hoped it would be. She _prayed_ it would be.

She found herself standing up abruptly, not wanting to think about it more tonight.

Heather took a deep breath to calm herself, and looked around her temporary bedroom. It was personalized to her now, with it's purple walls and black and white posters of mundane actresses from the nineteen fifties.

She left her room then- deciding she was bored- and went into the hallway. She looked at the door right next to her's, briefly considering seeing if Lyla was awake, but Heather felt like she couldn't talk to Lyla much anymore.

She looked down one more room, to Olivia's door, but she wasn't familiar enough with Olivia. She decided to go to the one person she felt she could talk about anything to: Dan.

She left the hallway, going up the two half-flights of stairs to the two-bedroom hallway where Dan and Clary had been in just a few months ago; now it was just Dan.

Heather held up her knuckles, prepared to knock, but didn't want to wake him. She opened the door as quietly as she could, poking her head in to see if he was sleeping.

Dan wasn't sleeping. He was sitting on his bed, headphones in, stele in hand and drawing runes on his arm. And he was shirtless, but still wearing that gray knit hat.

"Hey," Heather said, but he seemed to not have heard her. Heather rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind herself as she wandered in. "Hey," she said louder, walking over to him and taking out one ear bud. "_Hey_."

Dan looked up, finally seeing that she was there. "Oh. Sorry." He looked a bit distracted- like he'd been deep in thought when she'd interrupted him.

Heather held an ear bud to her ear to see what he was listening to. It was _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_ by _Fall Out Boy_.

"Nice," she said. "What's up?"

Dan took out his other ear bud and set his iPod on the nightstand. "I could ask you the same thing Heather." The corner of his lips curled up. "You're the one coming into my room in the dead of night."

Heather looked down at her jeans and tank top, then to his cargo pants, and she shrugged. "We're both dressed. I don't see the harm."

Dan set his stele on his nightstand next to the photo of his parents and sister, and angled himself towards her. "How can I help you?"

Heather sat across from him on the bed. It sunk down comfortably when she did. "... So I went to see Magnus," she began carefully.

Dan raised his eyebrow. Heather knew Dan didn't particularly like Magnus Bane, but Heather did. "... What did you talk about?" His tone conveyed suspicion, but Heather continued.

"... I asked if we could save her," she said in a small voice.

Dan sucked in a breath. "Heather… We can't-"

"We can't change the past," she finished. "That's what Magnus said, but I had an idea."

Dan shook his head. "Heather… I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. It's-"

"I can do it," she persisted.

"Heather," he said firmly, grabbing her wrist. "I know you've grown to care for her, but…" Dan trailed off for some reason. Then Heather realized why: They'd been unconsciously nearing each other, and they were now inches apart.

"But that's the thing," Heather's voice came out only a whisper, "I won't be changing anything."

Dan swallowed, then released her wrist. He backed away, then turned to his nightstand and started putting the things in the top in the drawer.

Heather looked at the runes inked all over his scarred skin. He looked like he was going demon hunting, there were so many. Something caught Heather's eyes: a scar in the shape of a disguise rune over his right shoulder blade. Dan had never worn a disguise rune- and neither had his sister. Heather reached out and touched it, making Dan turn.

"When did you wear the disguise rune?" she asked.

A sudden panicked look passed over his face. "I didn't," he lied.

Heather sighed, rolling her eyes. "The scar is there, Dan. When did you use it?"

Dan sighed, looking down at the reddish bed sheets and adjusted his hat. "... If you must know, I went somewhere undercover."

Heather raised her eyebrows. "What that the few days you were gone right after Clary left?"

Dan nodded, still not looking at Heather.

Heather sighed, falling back on Dan's bed. "Why don't you ever tell me anything, Dan?" She asked, closing her eyes. "You can trust me."

Heather didn't realize how tired she was until that second. She fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Ready?" Clary asked Jace, two training swords in her hands.

A crooked smile stretched across Jace's face and he turned the sword in his hand. "I'm always ready."

Clary smiled, then lunged at him. They were currently in the training room, training. Demon activity had been a bit slow over the last week, and they both decided they could use some adrenaline.

Jace was much better at fighting than she was, of course, and much faster, so Clary was struggling to keep up, though he was obviously going easy on her.

Jace lunged forward, so abruptly that Clary stumbled back, surprised. Jace took the opportunity, swinging his sword and hitting Clary's close to the base, knocking Clary's left sword from her hand.

Clary gripped her other sword and swung at him, but he grabbed her wrist and held it away, so her sword was useless.

"Hey!" She laughed.

Jace dropped his sword, pushed Clary up against the wall, and pulled the remaining sword from her hand, letting it fall to the ground. "I win," he said playfully with a crooked smile.

"But you don't have your sword anymore," Clary pointed out.

Jace ignored her and kissed her.

Over the last two months, Jace and Clary had been taking it slow, but they were rekindling their relationship. They took turns sleeping in each other's rooms, stole kisses when the others weren't looking, and all this time, Clary had been resisting the urge to tell him that she loved him.

"Can you guys _not_ make out in public areas?" said Isabelle's voice from the doorway.

Clary and Jace stopped kissing and looked up to her, begrudgingly separating.

"How can we help you Isabelle?" Jace was clearly a bit annoyed with Isabelle, but he was doing a fairly good job concealing it.

Isabelle's hand went instinctively to her stomach, here she was just beginning to show, but not obviously under the particular jacket she had chosen. Isabelle had told Clary that she was pregnant last month, and right after, Clary had to fight the urge to go to Simon and see how he was doing. She'd called Heather to ask if They knew about Isabelle's pregnancy. They had, but they said it wasn't important.

"Mom says there's a demon that needs taking care of," Isabelle said.

"_Finally_," said Jace.

"I'll go change," said Clary.

"And I'll help." A mischievous smile crept across Isabelle face, and Clary was overwhelmed by suspicion.

"... _Why_?"

Isabelle tossed her ponytail, looking pleased. "Well, since you're the only girl going, you have to be bait. I mentioned that it was at Pandemonium, right?"

"_No way_!" Clary nearly shouted. Jace chuckled, and Clary shot him a look.

"_Please_?" Isabelle begged. "I can't go because of the baby." Isabelle didn't sound nauseous at her child's mention anymore; more casual. She was getting used to the concept probably, but Clary still couldn't see her as a mother.

Clary sighed, giving in. "Fine."

* * *

Isabelle had taken Clary back to her room, where she went through Clary's wardrobe for something "_Pandemonium_ _appropriate_."

"I don't like this," Clary stated, looking herself up and down in the full length mirror.

"I think you look good," said Isabelle.

Clary's dress was blood red with a layer of black lace over it, and it covered her collarbone and arms; covering her runes. But it was far too short. Isabelle had made her wear black tights and high heel boots with it, and her raven hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail. Her makeup was overly done, too, with the smoky cat eyes and red lipstick.

"I feel like my sister." Clary turned to face Isabelle. "Can't you just go and _not_ fight the demon?"

Isabelle looked partially horrified, but it looked half-fake. "_Pregnant_ here, Clary. No demons are coming anywhere _near_…" Isabelle trailed off, looking lost in thought.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Clary asked, sitting on the bed to relieve her feet of the pain that came with six inch heels.

"Thinking right now." Isabelle went over to the wall to lean against it. Her lips were pursed as she thought. "What do you think of Sheila?"

Clary wrinkled her nose up at that. "_Bleh_. Don't name her that. Eric's girlfriend…" She trailed off, realizing what she was talking about. She was talking about Simon's neighbor's slutty ex, but Audrey Foxwell wasn't supposed to know about that. She'd nearly forgotten she wasn't supposed to be Clary.

Isabelle didn't seem to notice, thank _Raziel_. "Maureen? No, that was the name of Simon's fangirl…" She trailed off at Simon's mention, suddenly looking sad.

Clary bit her lip. Isabelle did cheat on Simon, but hadn't he done the same thing to her before? Clary wanted to talk to him about it, but he barely knew Audrey, and his friend was supposedly dead.

Clary tried to distract both herself and Isabelle. "What about naming her after someone?" She suggested.

Isabelle looked at her. The distraction had worked. "That's a great idea! Who could I name her after?"

"Um…" Clary thought for a second. "Your mom?"

Isabelle wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No. No offence to my mom, but Maryse isn't the best name."

Clary giggled, and so did Isabelle. "What about Alexandra? After Alec?"

This made Isabelle laugh. "Nah. And please don't suggest Jace-alina."

Clary burst out laughing.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Isabelle.

Clary was still giggling from Isabelle's name suggestion as the door opened, and Jace leaned in. His eyes instantly looked Clary up and down, and she blushed, standing up.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Clary nodded.

* * *

"So Isabelle's making you be bait?" Alec asked, amused.

Clary rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Shut up."

Alec looked at her strange for a second, and Clary worried she was being too familiar, but he seemed to shrug it off.

Jace, Clary, and Alec were all on the train, heading to Pandemonium. Clary hadn't been back to Pandemonium since her first day back, when she found out about _Destiny_. Clary shuddered just thinking about it.

"You okay?" Jace asked from the pole he was hanging on to. He looked concerned, but that was probably because he'd been there when Clary had had screaming nightmares.

"Fine." Clary gave him a smile, and he smiled back. That was when Clary saw a familiar face over Jace's shoulder, and her smile dropped. It was Simon, not seeming to notice the Shadowhunters as he passed with his ear buds in. "I'll be right back," she said, standing up and following Simon. She knew it wasn't a good idea, but she needed to talk to him

Clary followed Simon into the next car, keeping her distance until he took a seat. When he did, Clary grabbed him by his jacket sleeve and hauled him to his feet. He was clearly surprised, taking out his headphones and looking at her.

"Audrey? What-"

"Come with me," she said, pulling him through the car, down to the next one, then the next one, until they got to the last car, which was vacant. She shoved him in and shut the door.

"We need to talk," Clary said, crossing her arms.

Simon looked at her funny. "About what?"

"Isabelle."

Simon's face changed to one of mostly hurt, but a hint of anger. "What about her?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Come on, Simon. I know you still love Isabelle, and she misses you. I know she cheated on you, but didn't you do the same thing to her?"

Simon glared at her. "That was _completely_ different. I was _seeing_ two people at once. Nothing was official. Isabelle had _sex_ with someone else, then got pregnant. Why is this your business anyway?"

"Because it is," she softened slightly, uncrossing her arms. "Simon, I want to be here for you, and I know you not being with Isabelle is hurting you."

Simon looked away from her, a pained expression on his face. "Why? I barely know you. Did Isabelle send you, because-"

Clary touched Simon's shoulder to try to comfort him, but he pulled away. Clary swallowed, deciding what she had to do.

Clary pulled one of her knives from her boot. Simon glanced at her, then looked surprised, and stepped away.

Clary jammed the knife into the power panel, causing the lights in their car and a few others to go out. "Can you still see?" She asked. She pulled out her stele, drawing a night vision rune on her arm so she would be able to see, too.

"... What are you doing?" Simon asked, sounding both confused, and a bit scared, like he thoughts she might be mentally ill.

Clary rolled her eyes, pulling the knife back out, and starting to unzip the back of her dress.

"What-" Simon looked baffled. "What are you-"

"Simon," she said, putting the knife to her now bare shoulder blade, "don't freak out." There was no going back now; she was going to tell him. She dragged the knife across her shoulder blade, damaging the disguise rune. and she watched the hair that hung over her forehead get long, and turn red.

Simon's eyes went wide, so wide that Clary briefly wondered if they'd fall right out of his skull.

Clary put the knife back into her boot, and pushed her hair away from her face.

"It's me, Simon," she said. "I'm alive."

* * *

**So Clary's telling Simon. How do you think he'll react?**

**Any more Foxwell theories? Especially after what you found out in the first part of the chapter**

**Any requests? I'm running low here guys, please help me out!**

**So some of you, I've noticed, have checked out my other stories, and I'm not making you or anything, but if you guys are interested, maybe you could check them out? I'll put the summaries here…**

**The Last Great City: Ithuriel**

_**After the apocalypse, humans retreated to underground. Idris is all there is. This great city that is as high and as wide as you can see. It's so large that it has been divided into sectors. Ours is called Ithuriel. This is the story of Clarissa Fray, and the last great city. All-human Clary/Jace. Based off of Underground by Purrina57**_

**Pendulum**

_**When the clock strikes twelve, the pendulum swings, signifying the end. When the clock strikes twelve, the bells all toll, saying goodbye to amends. She ran faster than she thought she could as her bare feet froze, but in the end, she'd be too late to save the one who didn't know. Futuristic alternate universe with secrets, lies, and all-human drama.**_

**I know Pendulum's summary isn't very descriptive, I'm working on that. It's sort of a futuristic story with a corrupt government, and Clary's on a mission to bring Maryse's son back to her. You can just read the first chapter, and if you decide you hate it, that's cool.**

**Anyways (I know I talk too much) see you soon!**

**-Jade**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I know I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger there, but I had to have someone read over the Simon scene. I rewrote it twice :/**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter (4,000 words! Longer, as requested). I do admit, I have some doubts about it, though. Just tell me if it sucks, 'cause my ideas are running dry D:**

**Anyway, someone guessed things right in the reviews! Finally! Now, all the secrets but two have been guessed correctly :)**

**Enjoy! (hopefully)**

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Thirteen-year-old Heather ran her fingers self-consciously through her shoulder length hair. She was sitting on one of the red couches in the Institute's library next to Lyla, blocking out whatever her mother, Aunt Elizabeth, and their friends were saying. She'd only met these people a few times before, and each time was years apart.

The kids sitting next to their parents on the other side looked bored, too. The boy was looking around the room, pretending to be fascinated, and the girl was staring at her feet as she bobbed them.

Lyla- who was sitting next to Heather on the couch- was fiddling with her new necklace. Heather's mother had given it to Lyla, telling her it had belonged to Isabelle, and that she'd wanted her to have it once she was old enough. She was thirteen now, like Heather was, and they both just gotten marked for the first time, too.

Lyla leaned over to Heather, whispering around the curtain of her dark hair. "Don't look now," she said, "but that boy is staring at you."

Heather glanced up at the boy, whose eyes tore away from Heather's once she did, and he blushed.

Heather blushed, too, and Lyla giggled quietly. The boy was fourteen, and the girl was eleven, Aunt Elizabeth had told Heather and Lyla earlier. The boy was cute, definitely. He was dark brown hair hidden under a knit gray hat, and he wore cargo pants, which, for some reason Heather had always liked.

Heather crossed her legs and tucked her hair behind her ear, hoping he would look again.

"Sorry I'm late," Jace said, walking into the library.

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her unflattering blazer, narrowing her light blue eyes. "Just once, Jace, could you be on _time_?"

"Sorry, Lizzy." He smirked, then gave her a hug, which was clearly to annoy her.

Heather had always liked Jace; he was funny, and he wasn't like her mother, or Elizabeth. Jace, of course, didn't live at the Institute, so Heather rarely saw him.

"Hello, Heather," he said, messing up her hair. Heather fought him off, embarrassed. The boy was watching.

"Where'd you get this?" Jace asked, picking Lyla's necklace up off her chest and looking at the ruby. His tone had changed, Heather noticed, but she couldn't identify to what.

"It was a gift," she said with a proud look on her face.

Jace swallowed, letting it go then changing back to his usual self. He plopped down on a near by arm chair and looked over at their guests. "Hello, Daniel."

The boy looked up. "Um… it's just Dan."

Jace shrugged. "Olivia, you're getting taller."

The girl- Olivia- sunk into her shoulders in embarrassment.

"So," Jace put his feet up onto the coffee table, "what did I miss?"

"We were just talking about The Mission," Heather's mother said.

Heather looked back at the boy. She watched him curiously for a few minutes while he watched his lap. Then, when no one else was looking, he stood up and walked out of the library.

Heather waited several seconds, checked to make sure everyone was not paying her any attention, then went out after him.

The boy was sitting in the hall outside, checking his phone.

"Bored?" she asked.

The boy jumped to his feet and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "Uh…"

Heather giggled. "It's okay, I am, too. I'm Heather, by the way."

"Uh, I know," he said. "I'm Dan."

Heather smiled at him. "Hey, do you want to see some place really cool?"

Dan shrugged. "Sure."

Heather grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, up a winding staircase, and into the greenhouse.

Dan's eyes widened when he walked in. "Whoa."

Heather snorted. "Yeah. It's even prettier after midnight. The flowers all bloom."

Dan looked actually interested as he looked around the sun-lit room. Most boys that had come to the Institute had complained that the room was too _girly_, and Heather had always rolled her eyes at them, but not Dan.

"So, that girl," Dan said, trying to make conversation, "the one you were sitting next to, is she your sister?"

Heather shook her head. "No. She's my niece, actually."

Dan looked at her, eyebrows raised, and Heather giggled.

"Dan!" Someone called from down the stairs. "It's time to go!"

"Coming," he called. He turned to Heather. "It was nice to see you again."

"You, too." She smiled. Then he left.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Simon could only stare at her. Had Audrey just turned _into_ Clary? This _wasn't_ possible. Simon was glad he didn't have to breath, because he wasn't.

"... Simon?" Clary said softly.

He still couldn't believe she was alive and here, standing before him. "... You're not dead," he managed.

Clary shook her head, and her red curls swayed as she did..

Simon let out a shaky breath. "How? How are you alive? Jace saw-"

"I was pulled out," she said, "they were almost too late, but… The Foxwells, they saved me."

"But…" Simon wasn't sure exactly what to say. What _could_ you say in this situation. "Y… you're alive!" He exclaimed. "You've been alive this whole time?!"

"This is freaking out," she said.

"Do you have any idea what you _put_ me through?" He yelled. He was angry; angry that he'd gone through all that pain from losing his best friend, and he'd never lost her in the first place. "I didn't get out of bed for _weeks_!"

Sadness and hurt shined in Clary's eyes, but Simon went on.

"And your _mom_? _Luke_? They mourned you for years! They're _still_ mourning you! They never got over that, Clary. And Jace-" Simon stopped talking when he saw tears come to Clary's eyes.

"I had no choice," she whispered. Simon wouldn't have heard her if he weren't a vampire. The tears in her eyes didn't spill over, but they threatened to.

"'_You had no choice_,'" Simon repeated, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Enlighten me, Clary."

Clary sighed. She went down to the ground and sat on her knees, then pulled out her stele, and drew a healing rune on her arm, changing her hair back to black. "I'll tell you the whole story."

Simon listened intently as she explained the whole story; explained how the Foxwells were from the future, how they'd saved and trained her, and about the disguise rune. She told him about Jace, and how hard it had been on her when she saw how her being there hurt him. And finally, she told him that Dan had explained how they'd been sent back to save Jace, because, for whatever reason, if he found out before a certain date, he would die.

"Do you believe me?" Clary asked after she was done.

At some point when Clary was talking, Simon had sat down, too, amazed but skeptical of her words. _Time travel_? Did he believe it?

He took a long, hard look at Clary. She didn't only look the same but the expression on her face, the way she spoke to him, the fierce bravery behind her eyes. She was Clary, Simon was sure, and Clary was his best friend. He'd believed her when she told him about the Shadow World, and he believed her now.

"I do," he said.

Clary smiled. She looked like she was about to say something else, but the door to the car opened, letting in the cool night air that didn't bother Simon, but made Clary shiver.

Alec stood there, witchlight in hand, illuminating the dark car. "Oh," he said, "am I interrupting something?"

Clary was the one to answer. "Not at all." She stood up, holding out her hand to help up Simon. He took her hand and she helped him stand.

Alec cleared his throat. "Audrey, would you mind if I spoke to Simon alone for a minute?"

Clary glanced at Simon. He could see it now; her blue eyes- although very blue- were definitely Clary's.

Simon nodded at her, and she left the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, Alec?" Simon hadn't seen Alec since before he'd last seen Isabelle, which was months ago. Alec's hair was slightly longer.

"I wanted to talk to you about getting back together with Isabelle."

* * *

The cars with the lights out had been abandoned, and a mechanic was trying to fix it, but he didn't see Clary; she had on an invisibility rune.

A few cars down, where it was light, Clary saw Jace, hanging onto a pole and talking to some girls, who looked like they were in a complete daze, or were blushing furiously.

Clary rolled her eyes fondly. She leaves Jace for five minutes, and the wolves descend.

Clary went over to Jace and gripped the pole he was on. "Hey."

Jace and the two girls looked at her. Jace smiled, but the girls glared. One of them was blonde, and the other was brunette. They were relatively pretty, and looked about college age.

But the girls were quickly forgotten when Jace kissed Clary. It was quick, but passionate, and Clary briefly forgot how to breath.

"Where did you go?" Jace asked playfully, lips still lingering near her's.

"I saw someone I knew." Clary shrugged. "Alec will join us in a minute."

Jace nodded. "Alright." He looked back to the girls he had been talking to, who were staring wide eyed. "It was nice to meet you, ladies," he said, then took Clary's hand and guided her to the train doors.

* * *

The cool Spring air played with Clary's bangs, making them tickle her forehead.

Clary and Jace slipped past the security guard easily into the club. Pandemonium was crowded, like it always was, and Clary was glad they didn't have to wait in line.

The club's neon lights passed briefly over them as they went in, and Clary immediately took in the scent of sweat, alcohol, and artificially fog.

"So do you know what to do for being bait?" Jace asked over the loud trance music. There was a hint of amusement in his voice, which made Clary want to roll her eyes.

Instead, she looked up at him, giving a playful smile. "You don't think I can _attract_ someone, Lightwood?"

Jace chuckled. "Just bring it to the back room. I'll be watching you the whole time, promise."

Clary nodded, then started scanning the crowd for the demon they'd come for.

"There it is," said Jace.

Clary followed his gaze to a tall, slender boy with swamp green hair that hung over one of his eyes. That was the demon. He was dancing with a small, blonde mundane girl, who was completely oblivious to the danger she was in.

Clary relaxed her shoulders, and started towards the demon, trying to think like Isabelle. The mundane girl was pretty; prettier than Clary was, but she was obviously playing hard-to-get, which would play to Clary's advantage.

Clary summoned any and all the confidence she had, and went up to the demon, and pulled him by his sleeve away from the mundane. She pulled him close to her by the collar of his leather jacket, so she could whisper in his ear, making sure he'd smell Isabelle's perfume.

"You look bored," she murmured in, what she hoped was, a seductive tone. "I can change that."

When she stepped away, she could see that he wanted her. She beckoned him to follow her, like Isabelle may do in this situation, and started walking to the storage closet.

When she got to the door with the words "NO ADMITTANCE" on the door, she turned to see if he was following her. He was. The demon was a matter of feet behind her, and Clary saw a flash of gold a bit behind him.

Clary slipped into the room. When she turned around, the demon grabbed at her and hit her against the shelf, so abruptly and quickly that Clary gasped, feeling her back sting on the impact.

The demon started kissing her neck, and his hands skimmed the hem of the dress.

Clary felt revolted, and found herself trying not to throw up, and not just from the smell.

"What's your name?" the demon whispered.

Just then, Jace burst into the room, seraph blade in hand and a sinister smile on his face.

The demon took one look at him, and leapt away from Clary as if she were on fire, but Jace was much too fast. His seraph blade had already decapitated the demon before it had even regained its footing, and it vanished.

Clary released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as the door swung shut.

"You okay?" Jace asked as he wiped the ichor off his sword onto a wool blanket that had been covering an old neon sign, and was now disintegrating. The room suddenly smelled like burning hair.

"Fine," Clary said, rubbing her lace sleeve on her neck where the demon had been kissing, trying to scrub away the memory.

Jace put his blade back into his belt and went up to her, gently pushing a stray hair out of her face and touching her arm. "Was that your first time being bait?"

"No. Heather used to make me be bait all the time when we'd go to clubs." Clary shrugged. "I was never very good at it."

The corner of Jace's lips curled up. "I disagree. I think you had him wrapped around your finger the second he saw you."

Clary couldn't help but blush slightly. This made Jace smile, and he kissed her. It was a nice kiss; the kind that you would feel on your lips after he pulled away. After a few seconds, he did, but Clary didn't want him to. She put one of her hands on the back of his head, pulling his lips back down to her's.

Jace seemed slightly surprised, but was definitely into it. He placed his hands gently on Clary's waist, gently enough to handle a delicate flower.

Clary almost wanted to roll her eyes at this. Jace should know better than anyone that Clary _wasn't_ fragile. Her fingers twined themselves into Jace's thick, gold hair, and she grabbed the collar of the rough material of his gear with her free hand, twisting it in her grasp as she pulled him closer to her.

Jace seemed to get the message. His arms wrapped around her slim figure, pulling her body tightly to his, and their kiss deepened.

Clary took her hand off his shirt and looped it around his neck, wanting absolutely no distance between them.

Suddenly, Jace pulled back, but only about an inch. They were both breathing hard, and Clary could taste his breath.

"I-" Jace started to say something, but was cut off when the door swung open. Jace and Clary looked to see that Alec had walked in, and seemed to pick up on what he had walking in on.

"Oh." Alec looked a bit uncomfortable. "... Should I go? I can get the next demon on my own…"

Clary raised her eyebrows. "There's _another_ one?" She slipped away from Jace, a little disappointed that they'd been interrupted, but she was now distracted.

"Yeah," said Alec, glancing over his shoulder, "but its a she."

Clary raised her eyebrows. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen a demon taking the form of a girl before.

"Well, in that case," said Jace, "I've got this one."

* * *

Simon was in his apartment, alone, sitting on the couch, and waiting. After he'd talked with Alec on the train, he'd texted Isabelle, saying they should talk. She was going to meet him at his apartment.

As if on cue, there was a knock at Simon's door. He stood up and opened the door slowly. He swallowed the second he saw Isabelle.

"Simon." Isabelle looked like a combination of happy and relieved to see him.

She was glowing, he noticed. Not literally, but there was that certain air added to her beauty.

"Hey." He said quietly.

He opened the door up more, and held it open for her as she walked in. She was wearing a long, black coat, a red scarf, and fitted gloves, making her look somehow more beautiful as she made her way into his apartment.

"You've redecorated," she said, taking in the apartment.

"Maia did." Simon closed and locked his door, and walked towards the couch cautiously. "Do you wanna…" he gestured awkwardly to the couch.

"Sure." Isabelle sat down, not taking off her coat, but pulled the fitted gloves off one finger at a time. "How've you been?" she asked, smiling slightly as she set her gloves and scarf on the coffee table.

Simon shrugged. "I'm fine. You?" He was fine, living his day-to-day life, but he was still hurting over her.

Isabelle shrugged. "Good."

They were both awkwardly quiet for several seconds after that.

"Clary told me its a girl," Simon said finally.

Isabelle looked at him with furrowed brows. "_Clary_?"

"Audrey!" He corrected, smacking his own forehead. He'd have to be more careful.

"She talked to you?" Isabelle must have thought he misspoke.

"Actually, maybe that was Alec. They both talked to me."

Isabelle looked touched.

"Look..." Simon said slowly. "I don't forgive you all the way yet, but I'm working on it."

Isabelle swallowed and nodded. "I can't tell you how much I regret my mistake."

Simon nodded. "I know."

"... Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?" she asked, a little hopelessly.

"We can work on it," said Simon. "For now… can we be friends?"

Isabelle brightened, hope sparking in her eyes. "I'd like that."

* * *

Clary's eyes fluttered open when she heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand. The bright little screen illuminated the dark room, making Clary squint. She grabbed her continuously vibrating device, and answered without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" She whispered, as to not wake Jace, who was asleep beside her.

"I'm out front," said the voice.

"_Dan_?" Clary sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Please let me in, we need to talk."

Clary yawned. "Okay," she said begrudgingly. She didn't want to get out of bed, but if Dan was here at three in the morning, it must be important.

She gently removed Jace's arm from its place at her waist, and slipped from the room. On her way to the elevator, she neatened her messy hair and straightened her nightgown.

What did Dan want, Clary wondered? And he'd said '_I'm_', meaning he was alone. What did he want Clary to get out of bed for in the dead of night if he was alone?

When Clary finally got to the front door, she used all her strength in her sleepy state to push aside the lock, and pull open the door.

"_Finally_," said Dan, stepping inside and taking off his gray sweatshirt hood. Apparently, it was raining outside.

Clary closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's _freezing_ out there." A crooked smile came to his face as he adjusted his gray knit hat. His face glistened with rain in the witchlight, making the scar over his eyebrow even more visible.

"What's up?" Clary asked, the tiredness fading slightly.

Dan shrugged. "What? I can't see you if I feel like it?" His tone was teasing, and light.

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Not this late at night."

Dan shrugged. "Yeah, I'm here for a reason. I wanted to tell you that you're going to meet me soon."

Clary furrowed her brows, puzzled. "Huh?"

"Younger me," he clarified, "and my parents."

Clary's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah." Dan shrugged again. "Just so you're not confused or surprised when you do."

"... Are your parents are… Miami and Ashton?" Clary asked carefully.

A spark of sadness passed Dan's dark brown eyes, but he nodded. "Your job is to make sure the Lightwoods befriend them. Can you do that?"

Clary nodded. "Sure, but why did you need to tell me that at three in the morning?"

Dan gave a small, slightly sad smile. "I wanted to see you."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "At three in the morning?"

Dan chuckled softly. "Am I not allowed?"

"I don't know," Clary joked, "you'll have to ask Jace."

At this, Dan's smile faded, and he looked at Clary mournfully.

"I was kidding," Clary clarified.

Dan swallowed. "I know."

There was a silence that followed, but not an awkward one. They just both stood there, saying nothing for about a minute.

"So… you're from about fifteen years in the future, give or take?" Clary questioned.

"About." Dan's tone was surprisingly emotionless.

"Then what am I like?"

Dan's eyes widened. "Clary, you know I can't tell you that."

Clary rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Oh, come on. Just this once? Tell me something about the future?"

"No," he said gently, but firmly.

"Why?"

"Because you won't like what I have to say."

Clary's smile faded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dan shook his head, looking away from her. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Dan!" Clary was suddenly filled with questions. Why would she not like what Dan had to say? Did something bad happen? Clary's eyes widened. What if something had happened to Jace? "Is it Jace?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Dan scoffed humorlessly, then looked back at Clary, no longer looking mournful, but looking angry, and guarded. "No, he's fine." He said flatly.

Clary furrowed her brows. "What's with you?" she asked. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"It's funny how you always immediately think of him," he said venomously, "how you never think of anyone but him."

Clary took a step back, surprised by Dan's tone. She didn't think she'd ever heard him talk like that before. "What's gotten into you?" she said frowning slightly. Where had this come from?

"The second I told you Jace's life was on the line, you agreed to this plan," he reminded her. "But what you didn't consider was anything else, like who else this mission would save, or who would sacrifice themselves for this," he spat.

"Look," she said, matching his tone, "I'm sorry for what happened to your parents, I really am, but that isn't my fault. I wasn't even-"

Dan grabbed her by the shoulders suddenly, bending over slightly to he was eye level with her, and he was close enough for her to feel his breath on her face. "I wasn't talking about them," he said in a hard tone. There was a good amount of sadness in his eyes, and a fragility that, to this level, Clary had never seen on him before.

"... Is someone else going to die?" she asked, tone fearful. She hadn't considered this before.

Dan scoffed humorlessly again. "You can't even see it," he said in a low voice. "You're so blind, Clary, do you know that? You can't even-" he broke off, then swallowed, looking almost as serious as he had at his parents' funeral, where he had not cried, but everyone else had. He was stonic at the funeral while Olivia sobbed into his chest.

"... Can't even what?" she said, unconsciously matching his tone.

Then Dan kissed her.

Clary eyes went wide. She stayed frozen, unable to breath. She'd _not_ been expecting _this_.

Dan's lips kissed her's firmly, but with a great deal of tenderness at the same time, and his grip on her shoulders tightened.

Then it was done. He pulled away slowly after a few seconds, and his eyes fluttered open. He didn't seem to notice the shocked look on Clary's face.

"I had to do that," he whispered, "just once." Then he released her, and left the Institute.

Clary was still in the same position she had been in, frozen and unable to breath. What had just happened?

* * *

**So Dan kissed Clary. Thoughts?**

**What did you think of Simon's reaction to Clary being alive? Did it satisfy you guys? And What did you think about ****Simon and Isabelle being "friends"? The road to forgiveness is being build! (Terrible metaphor? Sorry)**

**Yeah, sorry. Sorry about everything you guys didn't like about this chapter, and sorry I took so long to update. Truth is, my ideas have been total crap lately; most of what I've written have been requests. That's why I need more! Seriously, if you want anything to happen, tell me, because it probably will.**

**I'll try and update again soon!**

**-Jade**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'm serious about the requests, people!**

**Wow I loved your reactions to that last chapter :P I love ending on cliffhangers or partial cliff hangers, mostly because it makes everyone freak ;)**

**Also, a reminder to everyone that this story was based off of a better story (or at least half-better) that has a lot of other stories based off of it, too Called Heart by Heart, and it's by Wisterian Princess. So if you like this story, you will probably like that one too!**

**OMG STILL no one has guessed Olivia's boyfriend! I'm not surprised, it's very unexpected! :P**

**The TDI characters? Hm… I honestly don't think they'd have a place in this story. Sorry :/**

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS AND AGES AND WHAT WE KNOW people seem to have forgotten that Maryse is pregnant**

**CHARACTER RECAP**

**_Dan**

-age 20

-tall, but shorter than Jace

-dark brown, longish hair

-dark brown eyes

-skilled in: double swords

-is in love with Clary

-Olivia's brother

-always wears a gray knit hat

-isn't wearing a disguise rune

**_Heather**

-age 19

-slightly taller than average

-ink-black, curly hair

-light brown skin

-black-brown eyes

-skilled in: archery

-has a knack for guessing preferences

-likes alternative music

-has said that she was Lyla's aunt

-is wearing a disguise rune

**_Audrey**

-age 18

-shorter than average

-waist length, straight, raven-black hair with bangs

-no freckles

-vivid blue eyes

-skilled in: double swords, archery

-is secretly Clary Fray

-wearing a disguise rune

**_Olivia**

-age 17

-short

-round face

-olive toned skin

-wavy light brown hair

-blue-gray eyes

-skilled in: sword

-Miami and Ashton were Olivia's real parents, and Dan is Olivia's brother

-afraid of clowns and drowning

-is not wearing a disguise rune

**_Lyla**

-age 16

-short, shorter than Olivia

-slender

-ink-black, hip-length hair

-gray eyes

-skilled in: whip

-wears a pendant that looks a lot like Isabelle's

-Isabelle's unborn daughter

-is wearing a disguise rune

xxx

**Should I do celebrity lookalikes do you think? I could post them in my profile.**

**Ack. I'll shut it now. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Dan had kissed Clary, it hadn't felt right. Clary didn't feel the spark she did with Jace, and Dan kissed differently, too. Kissing Dan had felt a bit like kissing Simon, but with a bit less tenderness.

And Clary had never thought once about whether or not it was nice, because she was so shocked. Why had Dan kissed her in the first place? He didn't like her, did he? He must, or why would he kiss her?

Clary half-wanted to tell Jace, but she couldn't, because Jace thought Dan was her brother, and that would be weird.

She was in bed now, next to Jace. She'd stayed up a bit late, still thinking about how weird it was, but she got to sleep eventually.

She was, however, woken by a text at six thirty from Dan. It had said:

_I'm sorry I kissed you_

And that was it. It wasn't thought of much again

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Heather doodled a red 'X' with her marker over the square on the calendar. One week from today, Heather was leaving for her mission, along with Dan and Olivia Autumndale.

The Autumndale family had arrived at the Institute yesterday, in preparation for their departure.

The first thing Heather had noticed when they had arrived was that, in the last four years, Dan had gotten _much_ cuter. The second thing she noticed was that Dan still had that silly hat, which made her laugh.

Heather left her bedroom, walking down the hallway of the place she called home. She could hear piano playing in the distance, and immediately knew Jace was the one playing. No one else played that beautifully.

"Heather!" Someone called from behind her.

Heather paused, and turned to see her brother jogging towards her. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey," he said once he'd caught up to her. "I just wanted to tell you Aunt Elizabeth was looking for you."

Heather let out an exasperated sigh. "What does she want now?"

He shrugged, shaking his black hair out of his face. "Could be anything. Last time Aunt Elizabeth looked like this though, it was when Lyla left."

Heather sighed. Lyla. _Raziel_, how she missed her. She'd been gone for three years now, and she was supposed to return right after Heather left. What luck.

"Alright," said Heather, "where is she?"

"The library."

Heather nodded, thanked her brother, and headed towards the library. When she got there, she saw her Aunt Elizabeth sitting on one of the couches, looking at a photo.

Heather went up and sat next to her, peaking at the picture frame she held. When she saw it, she gasped.

"That's from sixteen years ago," said Aunt Lizzy, "but it's your future."

The photo was of five teenagers, all in Shadowhunter gear and lined up. Heather recognized all of them; Dan, Olivia, Lyla, herself, and the fifth girl looked very familiar, but Heather couldn't tell who she was.

Elizabeth set the picture frame aside and turned to face Heather, her blue eyes gleaming. Elizabeth was beautiful, like Heather's mother was, thought the pants suit ruined it a bit. Her long blonde hair was always kept down, and she was the modest type, never showing very much skin, even in sleep.

"You look so much like your mother." Elizabeth smiled. She reached over and ran her fingers through Heather's smooth, ink-black hair. "And you look like your father, too."

"I've been told I look like my sister, too," Heather said, "is that true?"

Elizabeth got a slightly saddened look on her face, but nodded. "You do. Though I never met her, remember?"

Heather nodded. "Can we… can we change it?"

Elizabeth's expression suddenly changed into one of fear. "No! No, I'm sorry."

Heather furrowed her brows. "But why?"

Elizabeth thought for a long time before answering. "Have you ever seen the movie _Sliding Doors_?"

Heather shook her head. She liked movies, but the ones she watched were usually character movies. She'd never heard of _Sliding Doors_.

"Well, it's the train of events," Elizabeth explained. "Even if you try to change one tiny thing, it could alter the future in terrible ways. Not only that, but you could create a paradox. Do you remember what Magnus said about Jace finding out too early?"

Heather swallowed, and nodded. Magnus had told her that if Jace found out Clary was Clary too early, all the possible paths led to Jace's death. Their mission was to prevent that, and to make sure things happen _exactly_ as they should.

But for some reason, Clary had to go back undercover. That part never made sense to Heather.

"Let's say you saved her," Elizabeth continued, "I would never have come to the Institute." Of _course_. Why hadn't Heather considered this? "Not to mention your brother may be dead."

Heather frowned up at her aunt. "Yeah, that part was never explained to me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Best you don't know."

* * *

Heather, feeling exhausted, wandered up the winding staircase into the greenhouse, where she saw the most horrific sight.

Heather saw her brother, shirtless, on the ground, making out with his girlfriend, who was also shirtless.

"Ugh!" Heather's hands flew over her eyes. "This is a public area you two!"

"H-heather!" her brother exclaimed, sounding embarrassed. "Oh, god, why didn't you _knock_?!"

"This is the _greenhouse_!" she exclaimed. "Do you know why they make _locks_ on bedroom doors? FOR THIS REASON!"

The other girl sounded embarrassed, fumbling with her words.

"And I won't tell your brother," Heather added, addressing her. "But for the love of Raziel, USE A BEDROOM!"

"Right, sorry," her brother said. She heard them slip out, and exhaled her breath. Gosh how she hated those two sometimes.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

**One Month Later…**

_Dear Maryse Lightwood,_

_You and all other Shadowhunters are cordially invited to attend a ball this May in celebration of the creation of the Nephilim. Located in Alicante._

_We hope to see you there!_

Isabelle looked up from the invitation at her mother and grinned. "This is great!"

Maryse smiled at her only daughter. "I told you you'd like it."

Isabelle set the invite on the counter, thinking what dresses may look good on someone who was four months pregnant. Wait, five, because the ball was in one month. There would definitely be no more hiding the fact that Isabelle was pregnant, but she decided she didn't care anymore.

Especially since Simon was coming around to it. About a month ago, he'd told Isabelle he wanted to be friends, and Isabelle was overjoyed. Even if they weren't a couple, she just liked hanging out with Simon.

"It's going to be hard," said Maryse, "to find a dress that will work on me since I'm going to be eight months pregnant."

"Exactly!" Isabelle almost wanted to laugh. Her and her mother were talking about maternity dresses together. Isabelle's new brother or sister was going to be the same age as her daughter.

"Morning," said Audrey, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," Isabelle chirped. She felt happy today.

Audrey grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "What are you guys talking about?"

Isabelle took the invitation off the counter and handed it to Audrey, who took it and started reading it over. She smiled and looked up at both Maryse and Isabelle. "Sounds fun!"

"What does?" said Jace, walking in.

Audrey yawned and held the invitation out towards him.

When Maryse saw Audrey yawn, she started pouring a cup of black coffee. Damn, Isabelle missed coffee. Thinking of the luxury she couldn't currently afford to have, she touched the slightly purple crescents beneath her eyes.

"Thanks," Audrey said gratefully once she had her coffee.

Isabelle eyed Jace, and the way he was looking at Audrey now that she wasn't looking. He loved her, Isabelle could see it in his eyes. He loved her the same way he'd loved Clary, but maybe a little less.

It was awfully lucky that someone so much like Clary had just stumbled into their lives by accident, and at the perfect time, too.

Isabelle's thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing. She pulled it out of her pocket.

_Did you want to go to Taki's later? All blood is buy 1 get 1 free!_

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh. Simon always did make her laugh. She was glad he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Anyone want pancakes?" Maryse asked.

"Yes, please," said Audrey at the same time as Jace said:

"Yeah." The two looked at each other with amused expressions.

For some reason, pancakes sounded awful to Isabelle right now, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the whole pregnancy cravings thing? Isabelle assumed so, but it was still weird.

"Hey, where's Alec?" Maryse asked.

"He's at Magnus'," Jace and Isabelle muttered almost simultaneously.

Maryse got a look, but nodded, and turned back to her cooking.

* * *

Alec opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight that was coming through Magnus' flashy curtains. He allowed himself about a minute to adjust before he turned to look at Magnus in the bed beside him.

Magnus was already awake, sitting up and looking distracted. His hair was fairly neat for someone who had just woken up, and he had purple crescents under his eyes. He looked as if he'd stayed up the whole night.

"Morning," Alec mumbled and stretched his arms over his head.

Magnus looked surprised, as if he hadn't known Alec was awake. "Hello." He looked out the window, realizing it was sunrise, too.

"How'd you sleep?" Alec asked, relaxing into Magnus' bed more.

"I didn't." Magnus looked down at Alec, his expression serious.

Alec sat up, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Magnus looked at his boyfriend for a long minute. "I've been hiding something from you."

Alec furrowed his brows. He hadn't noticed. "What is it?"

Magnus swallowed, looking at Alec for a long moment again. "This is secret, alright? You can't tell anyone, not even Jace."

Alec hesitated at first, but then agreed by nodding. "What is this about?"

Magnus sighed, looking at something in the distance. "Someone approached me a few months ago. Apparently, they were from the future."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Magnus-"

"Please just let me finish," Magnus said quickly, looking at his boyfriend again. "I want to get it all out. I've thought about it all night, and I've decided I want to tell you." He looked back ahead. "So they were from the future, and they were sent back by me, apparently, for a mission."

Alec raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Her, and a few others have come back to make sure certain events occur. The person who approached me told me about something that Jace can never know, or he will die."

Alec's eyes widened. He wasn't sure he believed it, but he wasn't sure he didn't, either. If anyone could pull of time travel, it would be Magnus Bane.

Magnus looked at Alec then. "Jace can't know that Clary's still alive."

At this, Alec could not keep quiet. "Wait, _what_?"

"Clary's alive," Magnus repeated, carefully assessing Alec's reaction. "I've seen her."

"But…" Alec was baffled. "That isn't possible."

"I've seen her, Alec. And so have you."

Alec frowned.

"Audrey Foxwell."

Alec's mouth dropped open. "Magnus… How can-"

"But whatever you do, Jace can't know," Magnus said, his tone all seriousness.

Alec wasn't sure what to say. "... She told me she wasn't…" he said quietly, trailing off.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend with all seriousness, which made Alec realize one thing. "Then she lied."

* * *

"... Bella, Jessica, Aira, Wisteria, Kristen, Aliesha, Zoey-"

"Alright," Clary cut Jace off, laughing. "I get it. You've dated a _lot_ of girls."

"And you?" Jace asked. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Four." Lying had become easier for Clary as the months went by, especially since she hadn't heard much from the Foxwells, and was now quite used to being called Audrey. "Nate, Josh, Brian, and Aiden."

Clary and Jace were sitting on Clary's bed, just talking, and their bare feet were touching.

"Were they all Shadowhunters?" Jace asked curiously.

"They were. Why, are you jealous?" she teased, smiling up at him.

"No," he said playfully, inching closer to her. "Because I'm sure they aren't as good of a boyfriend as I am."

"Can't argue with that," Clary muttered.

Jace's lips only just touched her's when they heard a knock on the door. Jace ignored it and kissed Clary again, but the knocker was persistent.

"Who is it?" Clary called.

"It's me," said Isabelle. "Mom says there are demons at an abandoned mall. Is Jace with you?"

"No," said Jace, clearly annoyed that they'd, yet again, been interrupted.

"Well, get ready," said Isabelle, then the sound of her high heels got quieter and quieter.

Jace turned to Clary, a playful look on his face. "Why are we always interrupted?"

"I don't know," Clary admitted just as playfully. "But I do know that we can't always be interrupted. One of these times-"

Jace cut her off by kissing her. It was brief, but it was passionate. "I'll meet you in the weapons room."

* * *

Alec was leaning against the wall in the weapons room, staring at Audrey. She and Jace were putting weapons into their boots and belts, and Audrey was stringing her bow.

That morning, Magnus had told Alec that Audrey Foxwell was in fact Clary Fray. Alec had been non-stop thinking about it all day, thinking of every time she said something mildly Clary-ish. Now that Alec thought about it, he couldn't remember ever telling Audrey Clary's name at all. She'd already known.

And worst of all was that Alec could see the pain in Jace's eyes every time he looked at her, knowing that his love was dead, and going through the unnecessary pain again and again.

"Audrey, can I speak with you for a second?" Alec asked. He had to know.

Audrey stood up and smiled, perfectly unassuming. "Sure." She followed Alec into the hall, and Alec glanced back at Jace to make sure he wasn't listening.

"Magnus told me everything," he said.

Audrey furrowed her brows. "About what?"

"The time travel," he only used this little bit to get her reaction.

Fear suddenly decorated Audrey's Clary-like features, and Alec knew Magnus was telling the truth.

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about," Audrey lied, her acting skills shockingly poor.

"I just needed the confirmation." Alec glanced back into the room. Jace was standing up and coming towards them. "I won't tell Jace."

* * *

The cold breeze that blew through Jace's hair was too cold for Spring, in his opinion.

The abandoned mall looked pretty abandoned, with rotting wooden planks nailed over the doors, and newspaper taped up in the windows. It looked as if it had been abandoned sometime in the early nineties.

"Good thing Isabelle isn't here to see this," said Jace, "she'd freak."

"... Yeah…" Audrey muttered absentmindedly. Her and Alec had both been distracted since they'd left the Institute.

"Hey."

Audrey blinked, looking up at him as if she'd only just noticed he was there.

"You okay?"

She smiled up at him, but Jace could see some other element in her blue eyes. "Yeah. Fine. Let's go get those demons."

* * *

Inside, the building smelled like rot, dust, and garbage. Demons. The sensor said they were near, too, though Jace didn't see any.

The three walked through the mall, watching their step as they scaled a chipped marble staircase. All the stores were closed down, the glass papered over with newspapers that did, in fact, date back to the nineties.

Audrey suddenly gasped, spinning around and aiming her arrow at the algae-covered water fountain that, for some reason, wasn't emptied, and it appeared to be catching leaks from somewhere.

Alec had turned, too, as well as Jace, but Jace saw nothing.

"I thought I heard something," Audrey whispered.

"It was probably-" Alec was cut off when a demon leapt on his from upstairs and he cried out as they tumbled down the stairs together.

"Alec!" Jace said about to go after him, but Audrey said his name next.

"Jace!"

He turned around just in time to see a few more similar-looking demons were coming at them, too. Audrey released her arrow and took one out. Jace gripped the railing and extended his sword. The demon ran right into it, and screeched before it disappeared.

There were more at the top of the stairs, all the same kind. They looked a bit like pterodactyls, but without wings, and they were a blue-green color.

"Let's go," said Audrey, charging fearlessly towards them.

Jace glanced down at his _parabatai_ at the bottom of the stairs. He was fine, and had just finished off the demon that had taken his down, and he started back up the stairs.

Jace headed up too, joining Audrey at the top and feeling the familiar rush that he got every time he went demon hunting. He'd missed it. It had been a while since he'd been hunting.

As more came from the second level balcony, Audrey and Jace ran straight into the hoard, working perfectly together as they cut through the demon flesh. Black ichor splattered, getting on both Audrey and Jace as they fought back-to-back. The only person he fought this well with was Alec.

Thinking again of his _parabatai_, Jace glanced over to where Alec was twenty feet away, stringing his bow. "Lookout!" he called, but it was too late.

By the time Jace turned back, the demon had already gotten past Jace and clamped its jaws down on Audrey's leg.

She cried out in surprise, but before she had time to do anything, the demon's head was severed and it vanished. It took Jace a second to realize that he'd done it.

Alec's arrows came, killing off more demons as Audrey and Jace took them by hand.

Finally, there were only a couple left, and Audrey called for Jace to duck. He did, and she swung her blades around in a circle, getting two of them, but the third was smart. It ducked, then slammed its body into Audrey's, and the two smashed into the railing. It broke, and Audrey cried out as they started falling.

Jace called out her name, and was up just in time to see them land in the fountain, demon on the bottom. Jace felt momentarily relieved, but the demon flipped over on her, so Audrey was submerged.

Without thinking, Jace jumped off the ledge, landing on his feet, but slipping on the fountain water that had gotten on the ground and falling back. He recovered quickly, though, and saw Alec's arrow fly through the air and hit the demon. It arched its back and screamed, and another arrow hit it, then it was gone.

Audrey shot out of the fountain a second after that, falling onto the ground and coughing. Jace went to her side then, crawling through the mess of filthy water and ichor to reach her.

She was on her hands and knees, coughing up water, but it looked like more than that. She looked terrified.

"Audrey," he said, putting his hands on her back.

She was breathing raggedly, and shaking.

"Audrey, are you okay?" he asked urgently. "Are you hurt?"

She looked up at him, taking him in, then collapsing into his chest as she threw her arms around his neck.

He held her, unsure of how she'd turned from fearless to shaking in a matter of seconds, but comforted her anyway.

"Is she okay?" Alec called from the upper level.

"I think so," Jace called back, but then saw that there was blood gushing from her leg at every point where the demon had sunk in its tiny teeth. Her blood was also streaked with a turquoise color. "Audrey? Are you okay?"

She didn't even seem to realize he'd spoken. She didn't move from her position, and her breathing was still ragged.

Jace pulled her back by her shoulders and looked at her face. "Audrey, are you okay?"

Audrey looked at him as if she didn't know him, taking him in and regarding him with fear.

Jace swore. "Alec!"

Audrey's eyes rolled suddenly, and snapped shut as she turned into a rag doll, her head flopping forwards.

"Alec, call Magnus!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Sorry, couldn't resist :P**

**So the movie _Sliding Doors_, it's really good, and I recommend you watch it! It's starring Gwyneth Paltrow.**

**Feelings about Alec finding out? Do you think he had the right reaction?**

**So in the flashback, I tried to explain a lot of peoples' questions. Did I do alright? Anyone have any more?**

**What should the demon poison do to Audrey/Clary?**

**And finally, does anyone have any requests? Ideas? Suggestions? They actually help me update faster! No joke!**

**I'll update soon!**

**-Jade**

**P.S.**** I've noticed I've been getting less and less reviews. Is this story going downhill? Please be honest!**


	14. Chapter 14

**33 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT'S AWESOME! :D**

**Wow! There was a guest who really picked up on the story details! You're very smart!**

**Also, it's SO funny how JUMPY you guys are!**

**And… I'm starting to wonder if the whole Olivia's boyfriend thing is a bit weird. Still, no one had guessed right, but I'm wondering if it was a stupid concept all together. Some of you are gonna be like "... what?" and some of you are gonna be like "OHMIGODICAN'TBELIEVEIT!"**

**Anyway...**

**BlueSkyMournings**: OMG you HAVE to read the Infernal Devices! I won't tell you what happens, but it's AMAZING! And Will, OMG! The best part is yet to come!

And yes, I like to think of myself as clever ;P

**Annabeth Lightwood**: "_who is Heather's brother again?"_ I never specified.

**nightflightthehero**: patience! All in good time!

* * *

"... Audrey? Audrey, can you hear me?"

Clary didn't know where she was, or how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered was talking with her Mom in their apartment…

"... Audrey?"

There was a strange, aching pain in Clary's head, shoulders, and leg. She let out a small whimpering sound, unused to all this…

"Audrey, can you hear me?"

Clary opened her eyes, just a touch. She was having a hard time seeing clearly. She saw a figure over her, and struggled to focus her vision.

It was a boy. A very attractive boy, but Clary didn't have time to think about his attractiveness because her leg felt like a cat was inside it, digging its claws into her skin as it slid down.

Clary made a small, pained sound and looked around the room. It was an unfamiliar place; a long room lined with beds, and a ceiling painted to look like heaven.

The boy grasped her hand, and she looked back at him. There were two more boys off to the side, talking in hushed voices

"Audrey, it's okay. I'm here."

"... Where's…" Clary blinked, her headache becoming unbearably painful. "Where's my Mom?"

The boy's eyes widened slightly, and he swallowed. "... Audrey-"

"Who's Audrey?" She asked, then she blacked out.

* * *

Jace looked at Audrey's confused face as she fainted again. Jace swallowed, knowing that it must be serious if she couldn't remember her mother's death, or even her own name.

Alec came up to her other side. "Do you know what kind of demons those were?"

Jace shook his head, not taking his eyes off of Audrey's face. "I've never seen those before."

"Me neither."

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked as she walked in. "Did someone get hurt?"

"Clary got poisoned," said Alec.

Jace looked up at him then.

Alec's eyes widened, and he put his hands over his face. "_Audrey_. I meant Audrey."

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but never did since Audrey cried out.

Jace's grip on her hand tightened.

Her face was getting paler, and beads of sweat were appearing on her temples, over her lips, and on her forehead, gluing her bangs there.

"What kind of poison?" Isabelle asked, worry in her tone.

"Don't know," said Alec.

"But I might," said Magnus, walking up beside Alec. Magnus' hands hovered over Audrey's hyperventilation form, and he frowned.

"What?" said Jace.

"... I don't." Magnus was clearly confused.

"Don't what?" said Isabelle, one hand unconsciously on her stomach.

"I don't know what kind of poison it is," said Magnus. "It isn't one I've encountered before."

Audrey's back suddenly arched, and she cried out again, then flopped back down, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Can you heal her?" Jace asked, suddenly feeling desperate.

"I can try," said Magnus, exchanging a glance with Alec before he got to work.

* * *

Simon walked out of Forbidden Planet, his paycheck in his jacket pocket. He'd started working at the manga store a few months after he'd started living with Jordan, so he could start paying some of the bills. About six months later, Maia had moved in, too, with Jordan.

The train station was busy- like it always was, but not as busy as usual. Simon's work hours were at unusual times, so the train station wasn't at its busiest when Simon road the Metro.

"Simon!" someone said from behind him.

Simon jumped, and turned around. Standing directly behind Simon was a very short girl with long, black hair, and a pendant that matched Isabelle's around her neck.

Simon's eyes widened. A mini Isabelle? "Uh… who's asking?"

"Lyla Foxwell, Audrey's little sister," she said. She was a great deal shorter than he was, so she had to tilt her chin very far up to look him in the eye.

"Uh, hi." Simon was a bit confused as to why she'd be here. "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk," she said. "Come with me. I'll pay for the food."

* * *

"That didn't work either," said Magnus after trying the third potion. "I'm gonna have to try another."

Jace barely heard what Magnus said. His eyes were on Audrey, who was visibly getting worse. Her breathing was quick, and audible, and she was sweating enough to discolor the white pillow she was laying on.

Audrey's lips moved suddenly, saying something quietly. Jace got closer to hear what she was saying.

"... My name is Audrey Foxwell," she whispered. "... I just turned eighteen."

Jace frowned, but continued to listen.

"... December twenty sixth… I have one older brother, Dan, one older sister, Heather, and two younger sisters, Olivia and Lyla. My parents, Miami and Ashton died two years ago in the raid to kill Sebastian Morgenstern. I shot him with an arrow and killed him as he was about to kill Jace Lightwood."

Jace backed away and looked at her face. She was obviously still sleeping, but her lips kept moving.

"What did she say?" Alec asked, coming up next to Jace.

"... She introduced herself," Jace said, fairly confused.

Alec frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I mean she just told me her name, her birthday, and about her parents' death." He turned to look at his _parabatai_, who looked more confused then Jace felt.

"She's reliving old memories, I believe," said Magnus, who was grinding up silvery leaves and mixing it in with a bowl of green-tinted liquid.

"That explains it," Jace muttered.

"She may also be hallucinating," Magnus added. "Be careful."

* * *

Maryse waited in the elevator patiently for it to reach the ground level. Maryse had heard that everyone had gotten back, and that Audrey was in the infirmary from Isabelle.

Maryse was a bit worried, honestly, but she was sure she'd be fine.

The elevator doors opened, and Maryse stepped out, going to get the door to see who had rung the bell.

When she pulled the door open, she saw a tall figure in parchment colored robes, hood drawn up so far you couldn't see his face.

"Oh," Maryse said, confused. She didn't summon the Silent Brothers. "Hello."

"Hello," said the Silent Brother, nodding at her. "I'm here to see to Audrey Foxwell."

Maryse raised her eyebrows. "Did… you just… _talk_?"

"Forgive me," he said, "I'm fairly new, you see. My name is Brother Demetrius." Something about his voice was… _familiar_.

Maryse nodded at him. "It's quite alright. Come in." She held open the door for him, and he stepped inside.

* * *

Simon sat at the Taki's booth as Lyla sat down, setting two tall, red drinks down.

"Which one has blood in it?" Lyla asked, nose wrinkled. "One is tomato juice, the other is blood. This was a bad idea…"

Simon leaned forward and inhaled. The one on his left smelled like mouthwatering, salty blood. Simon took it, and took a sip through the straw.

"Thanks," said Lyla, taking the other.

"... So," Simon drummed his fingers unevenly on the table, "is there a particular reason you tracked me down, or did you just want to meet me?"

Lyla scoffed. "Right. Meet you…"

Simon frowned, but she went on.

"I know you know about Audrey being Clary."

Simon choked on his blood, coughing into his sleeve. "You do?" He wheezed.

Lyla nodded. "And I'm from the future. You know that, too, I assume?"

Simon hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"Then you won't mind me telling you that you told me to tell you to get back together with Isabelle."

Simon's eyes widened. "What?"

Lyla sighed and rolled her eyes. "You. Told. Me. To. Tell. You. To. Get. Back. With. Isabelle. Got it?"

Simon blinked. "_I_ did? _Why_?"

Lyla suddenly got a dark look in her gray eyes. "I can't tell you that."

"... Is…" Simon hesitated. "Is it so that kid can have a father?"

Lyla barked out a laugh, making him jump, and a few others look at them. Her voice lowered again to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "That girl didn't need you as a father," she muttered. "She had one."

Simon's eyes widened. Did Isabelle get with someone else?

Lyla saw his expression, and seemed to know what he was thinking. "Oh _relax_. Isabelle never got with anyone but you." She rolled her eyes. "You don't need to father the child, that's what I'm saying. You can just be with Isabelle, okay?"

"But-" Simon was going to ask if the child was given up, got adopted, but Lyla cut him off.

"Look, for some unknown reason, Isabelle loves you, and I know you love her. Why can't you just forgive her?" Lyla seemed almost… _mad_? Why, he wondered? "Think about it," she said, then stood up and left.

* * *

Clary's eyes flashed open. There was pain- white hot pain coursing through her veins. She cried out, kicking her legs. "Make it stop!"

"Audrey, it's okay," said Jace, her hand clasped in his.

"... Jace?" Clary looked up at her… brother. Jace was her brother. Wait, why had he called her Audrey?

Before Clary asked, there was another surge of pain, and she cried out.

"That didn't work," said Magnus, who was turning back to the table and mixing something.

"Keep trying," said Alec, looking worriedly at Clary.

"What's happening?" Clary managed, swallowing back her screams.

"You got poisoned, but you're gonna be fine," said Alec before Jace could answer.

Clary whimpered as another surge of pain raked down her torso. She clutched Jace's hand tighter, and looked at their hands. Her's was pale, and sweaty, and… didn't have freckles.

Clary furrowed her brows, and was suddenly aware of the hair sticking to her forehead. She felt at it carefully with her fingers, and saw that it was black. _What?_

Clary moaned again, shifting her body. She couldn't seem to be comfortable suddenly. Then her vision started to get splotchy, and she couldn't see.

"Jace?" Clary called, searching for him.

"I'm here," he said quietly near her ear. Clary could feel his warm breath there.

"... Don't go," she begged, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Mom," she heard Alec say.

"This is brother Demetrius," said Maryse, "he's here to help Audrey."

Who was Audrey?

"Why'd you call them?" asked Magnus. "I'm much more likely to be able to help her."

"I'll assist you," said a different- but familiar- voice.

"... Did he just _talk_?" said Isabelle. When had she gotten there?"

"Nevermind that," said Maryse. "We have to-"

Suddenly, the white hot feeling was ripping through her veins, and Clary cried out again, feeling Jace's grip on her hand tighten.

"You are all going to have to leave the room," said the other voice- probably Brother Demetrius.

"I'm not leaving her," said Jace, his tone strained.

"She's dying," the Silent Brother said, voice also strained. "I can save her, but you need to leave. _Now_."

The pained moved through Clary's hands, and she cried out again, her hands turning to fists as she tried feebly to dull the pain.

"... Alright," Jace finally agreed. She felt him shift, and she could suddenly feel his lips on her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

Clary gasped. He'd said it. They'd both been hiding it for so long, and now he'd said it. Then he was gone, and Clary's eyes flew open. Her vision was still obscured by the blotches, and she could barely see anything.

"Jace," she whispered, wanting him back. When she heard the infirmary doors close, she swallowed, feeling empty.

"What is that?" Magnus said after a few seconds.

"Something that will help," said Brother Demetrius.

"But how can you be…" Magnus trailed off. "_You_."

"Who else would it be?"

Clary felt the urge to sleep crash down on her, but she fought hard against it.

"How did you-"

"Does that _matter_?" Brother Demetrius snapped. "I need Clary to drink this, or she'll die."

Clary let out a small whimper as the darkness drew further around her.

"... But how-" Magnus sounded dumbfounded.

"_Just let me heal her_," the Silent Brother growled.

Clary couldn't hold on any more. She blacked out.

* * *

Isabelle pulled her tan trench coat more tightly around herself as she headed for the Institute doors. Simon had texted her and asked if they could talk, and she knew they might be outside for a while since he couldn't go in.

As soon as she shoved the door open, she saw Simon, and she couldn't help but smile. "Hey."

"Hey," said Simon, offering a small smile as she stepped outside. "How've you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

Isabelle put her hands into her coat pockets to warm them. Even for Spring, it was a bit cold this evening.

There was a bit of a long silence, and it felt slightly awkward.

"So… What's up?" Isabelle asked, rocking nervously back on her high heeled boots.

"Um…" Simon pushed some of his dark hair out of his face, and looked Isabelle in the eye. "I… don't want to be friends," he said quickly.

Isabelle felt a pang, and her teeth sunk into her tongue. "... You… don't… Want-"

"I want to be more than friends," he quickly added, realizing how that had sounded.

Isabelle eyes widened. "You what?"

"I…" Simon bit his lip. "I mean, if you want-"

"Yes," Isabelle said quickly, a smile breaking across her face. Was this real?

Simon smiled nervously.

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

"Um…" Simon bit his lip again, eyes wandering. Then they fixed back on her. "I love you."

A grin broke across Isabelle's face, and she stepped forward, and kissed him.

* * *

Jace sat down outside the infirmary, leaning against the wall. Alec was there, too, and so was Maryse. Isabelle, however had gotten a text and left.

"Do you suppose she'll be alright?" Maryse asked, looking slightly nervous. She'd gotten a bit fond of Audrey, it seemed.

"She'll be fine," Alec said confidently.

Jace said nothing. He didn't want to lose Audrey, and he was very afraid he was going to. He didn't think he could handle that, not after what happened to Clary.

They'd been sitting out here for a long time. Too long. Jace wondered how they were doing. Everything was awfully quiet…

Just then, Magnus opened the infirmary door, and poked his head out. "You can come in now."

Jace was up in a second, going past Magnus, and rushing to Audrey's side. She still looked a bit ill, but nearly better. The color in her skin was back, and her breathing was more even.

"Where's Brother Demetrius?" Maryse asked. Jace hadn't noticed, but the Silent Brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Left through a portal," said Magnus. "He was actually… _helpful_." His tone was begrudging.

"So she's gonna be alright?" Alec asked, exchanging a look with Magnus.

Magnus nodded. "Yes. She's gonna be just fine."

* * *

Clary's eyes opened slowly, allowing her vision to adjust. She saw the sky, decorated with angels. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was the ceiling of the infirmary.

Clary lifted her head off the pillow and looked around the room. Magnus and Alec were asleep on the Infirmary bed to Clary's left, arms wrapped around each other, and Jace was half-sitting on a chair next to her bed, half-sleeping on her bed.

Clary smiled gently, reaching over to touch his silky gold hair.

What had happened came back to Clary slowly. She'd been fighting demons, then she got bitten… and she remembered being held under water, but nothing after that.

She ran her fingers slowly through Jace's hair, smiling at his sleeping face.

Clary's phone started buzzing in her pocket, and she took it out. It was Heather.

Clary answered it. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Audrey," Heather said, sounding breathless, "serious problem."

* * *

**Okay, how'd I do? I hope this chapter was satisfying :)**

**Okay, don't laugh, but I made myself a Tumblr and Twitter account for this- like Wisterian Princess and ddpjclaf did. The links are in my profile, so feel free to follow me if you'd like :P**

**Alright, requests? Theories? Questions? I'd like to hear them!**

**I'll write more soon!**

**-Jade**


End file.
